


He Doesn't See Me

by StarlitSky



Series: A Not So Delicate Flower [1]
Category: Paper Mario, Super Mario Bros
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Kidnapping, POV First Person, Romance, Saucy Heroine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSky/pseuds/StarlitSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser attempts to kidnap Peach yet again, but thanks to a mix-up, his underlings don't bring back the princess he really wants...or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Would Be So Much Easier If I Wasn't Colorblind!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story completely on a whim (something I don't normally do) so the plot and characters developed along the way. This was written as a challenge to myself, since I've never written a straight-up romance before.
> 
> My favorite Mario universe incarnation is the Mario RPG/Pario Mario games, but feel free to imagine this in any incarnation you please.

_And I know he's a king_  
Who deserves a queen  
But I'm not a queen  
And he doesn't see me  
~ Sarah Brightman

My name is Rosabelle, and I am a princess. My life was a simple one once. I was the fifth-born child of my noble, kind parents...though perhaps the term 'fifth wheel' would be more appropriate.

I came along quite unexpectedly, in the middle of a storm out at sea while my parents were on vacation. My mother blames the wild, unexpected way I arrived for the untamable streak that existed in my nature from birth. I wasn't quiet and demure like my two sisters, prim, proper and perfect. They were tall, rosy-cheeked and had matching manes of rich, tumbling blond curls.

My two brothers were equally perfect. Brave, strong, and refined, the eldest being culled to take my father's place while the second oldest was a rising star in the king's army. He planned to be head general someday, defending the kingdom while my oldest brother ruled. My sisters' lives were also planned to perfection. The third oldest had been betrothed at birth to the prince of our number one ally, the next kingdom over. The fourth oldest was also betrothed, to the prince of our number two ally. Four perfect children, four perfect plans.

It was obvious from the moment I was born that I was less than perfect. For one thing, I wasn't born tawny-haired and rosy-cheeked. I was born pale--fair, my mother says, though that's simply a polite word for pale--and dark-haired, without so much as a hint of curls. She also calls me petite, the polite word for extremely small and short. And while the rest of my family, immediate and extended included, have the brightest of blue eyes, mine turned dark green at an early age.

Part of me secretly suspected that my mother's real child had been lost overboard during the storm, and that the sea somehow spat me on deck as a joke. My mother would laugh whenever I expressed my fears. "Of course you're my daughter," she would say, hugging me. "You're my dark little rose, and I love you."

I knew I was loved--of that there was never any doubt. There just wasn't any use for me. There were no more kingdoms with unattached princes I could be married off to. There was no position in my own kingdom I could take that hadn't already been perfectly filled.

Being younger than my four siblings, I tackled my studies alone. Studying was about all I could do; I was smart, and I was a quick learner. The only problem was I didn’t have an outlet for all my knowledge. As a result I often indulged in what my parents considered my biggest vice: wandering.

I wandered a lot in my youth, often to the great distress of my parents. Princesses weren't supposed to travel to distant lands on foot and get their shoes dirty, they would say. Well, I wasn't about to copy my two sisters and travel around in a carriage while waving delicately and fluttering a fan before my demure little smile. Not that I know how to smile demurely, mind you.

By the time my oldest sister became old enough to wed, my parents didn't pay much heed to me and my behavior anymore. I was the odd one out, the one who delighted and amused the guards with my antics and gave the maids something to chatter about while they did laundry. Everyone was okay with this role for me--except for me, of course.

When my sister's wedding preparations began, I grew bored and wandered farther than ever. I put on my plainest, sturdiest dress, packed my bag and traveled over land and sea. My parents didn't mind; I didn't have a role at the wedding either, other than to dab my eyes while I watched from my seat. I wasn't looking forward to it. I almost never cry, and I'm not sure I know how to fake it.

With no true purpose for or expectation of me, my life was as simple and mundane as they came. And then all that changed. My wanderings led me to a quaint place known as the Mushroom Kingdom. The locals were a quiet, simple sort of folk, and I was welcomed with polite hellos and smiles.

I had no idea that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. What happened next was really just a big misunderstanding, but I didn't know that at the time. All I knew was that while I was strolling by a group of small shops, someone--or something--grabbed me from behind. Before I could do so much as make a peep, a bag was thrown over my head--and the rest of me, too.

After that there was a lot of jostling and grunting as I was tossed over someone's shoulder, who took off running. I fought and kicked and screamed, but it was no use. There were at least four of them, and they all had me hoisted above their heads. I had no choice but to go along for the ride...or in this case, run.

They ran for what felt like hours. When they finally pulled to a screeching stop, I was unceremoniously dumped onto a hard stone floor. By now I was hot and sticky, my dress was wrinkled and my hair was a mess. I scrambled to my feet and, muttering in annoyance, clawed my way out of the bag.

I was in a large room made of white stone brick, with a scarlet runner on the floor. It looked like a castle, reminding me of home...only a heck of a lot less gaudy.

Standing a few feet away, looking pleased with themselves, were my four kidnappers. "Mission accomplished!” one of them said proudly.

They wore spiky armor and had shells on their backs. I had heard of koopas before but had never seen any until now. Not that I cared who or what they were at this point.

"All right," I began hotly, "what--"

"What the heck is going on here?" a voice behind me roared, so hard my hair buffeted around my face. Funny, that was what _I_ was about to say.

I turned around and found myself face to face with another shelled creature. Only this one was more than twice my size and sported spikes without aid of armor. He had horns and a shock of fiery red-orange hair, and his breath smelled like smoke.

Actually, there were tendrils of smoke curling out of his nose that very moment. I took a cautious step back.

"We brought back the princess," said one of the koopas, though he didn't sound as proud as before.

The giant koopa started jumping up and down in rage, making the room shake. Impressive, considering everything was made of stone. "Idiots! That's not the princess! It doesn't look anything like a princess!"

I'd heard this before, but I still bristled. "Actually, I--"

"But we followed your instructions exactly," one of the guards said timidly. "Long hair, long dress..."

"And pretty," said another guard dreamily.

"Idiots! Morons!" the giant koopa roared, jumping again. "I said long _blond_ hair and long _pink_ dress! Does this look blond and pink to you?"

"We got the pretty part right, uh, right?" someone said hopefully.

I didn't know whether a koopa thinking I was pretty was flattering or insulting, so I took another step back as the furious jumping continued. Tiny licks of flame were coming out of his mouth now. "Wrong, wrong, _wrong_! How could you screw this up so badly?"

One of the guards raised his hand slowly. "Would now be a good time to mention that the four of us are color blind?"

"Oh for--out! All of you, out, out, _out_!"

They took off in such a rush, they left a dust cloud. I was left alone with a creature that looked like he could swallow me whole, if he had the mind to. But as he began to pace the room, muttering to himself, it looked like I had been forgotten.

He suddenly stopped pacing. "Kammy!" he bellowed. "Get in here!"

Another koopa, this one dressed in blue robes and carrying a magic wand, appeared in the room with a puff of pinkish-purple smoke. "Yes, your Highness?" she greeted in a scratchy voice.

Highness, I repeated mentally. He must be a king, then. Then I remembered something I had read once about a King Bowser, who ruled the koopas and harassed the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Where is Peach?" he demanded, with slightly less fury.

"Why, she went on vacation last week. She isn't due back for weeks."

Bowser slapped his own forehead and drew his clawed hand down his face slowly, all the while muttering things I wouldn't dare repeat.

"Should I go track her down for you?" asked Kammy, unaffected by his grumbling.

"No," sighed Bowser. "This’ll give me time to come up with a better plan by the time she gets back."

By now I had figured out that I wasn't the intended kidnappee. As such, I didn't see any reason why I had to stay here a moment longer. "Since I'm not the princess you were looking for, may I go now?" I asked, in my most polite, princess-esque manner.

I was ignored. "There's a special celebration coming up, isn't there?" asked Bowser, suddenly growing excited.

"Indeed there is, your supreme grouchiness. The annual Mushroom Kingdom independence day ball takes place two months from now."

"Excellent! With everyone running around, watching parades and pigging out, it should be easy to sneak in unnoticed."

Speaking of unnoticed, I was starting to think I could walk straight out of the room and no one would care.

"A delightfully wicked idea," said Kammy with approval. I started for the door, one quiet step at a time. "In the meantime, what should we do with her?"

Drat.

"Who? Oh--her. Who cares? I've a kidnapping and a wedding to plan."

With that, King Bowser scurried out of the room. He could move awfully quick for being so bulky. Kammy drifted closer and squinted at me. "You sure don't look like much," she decided, "and I don't have the time to deal with you."

She snapped her fingers. A koopa guard came running. "Take this girl to the room prepared for Princess Peach," she instructed. "I'll figure out what to do with her later."

She disappeared the same way she arrived, while the guard took me by the arm and led me down a series of winding hallways. The castle was huge, the biggest I had ever seen. Good thing I have an excellent sense of direction.

"We're sorry we grabbed you by mistake," the guard said as he pushed open a heavy wooden door. "Just make yourself comfortable; if you stay out of trouble, you should be safe."

Should be? I echoed mentally. I went inside, and the door closed behind me. And as I looked around I felt quite glad that I wasn't born with my sisters' tendency to shriek whenever I was upset.

The room was pink. Really, _really_ pink. Pink carpet, pink wallpaper, pink furniture, pink bed, pink flowers...

I'm not sure how long I stood there, eyes watering as I gaped. Was this a princess’s room or a torture chamber? I turned and knocked on the door, but no one answered. I was locked in, and alone.

And my room was _pink_.


	2. Rats. It's Still Pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine suggested "Rosabelle" (it's Italian, wink wink) as a name for my quirky princess (whose history reminds me a lot of Princess Cimorene from The Enchanted Forest Chronicles...) and her semi-snarky personality promptly took shape from there.

Having nothing else to do, I explored the den of horror I found myself in. There was a plush bed, a large wardrobe (full of pink dresses, naturally) and a pink-and-white vanity. There was also a tidy little bathroom, which I gratefully made use of. I splashed water on my dusty face, then used a comb I found in the vanity to smooth out my tangled hair. I didn't bother with the powder I found. What good would it do other than make me more pale?

Feeling a little better, I paced my obscenely-bright prison for a while. I didn't see any means of escape; there were no other doors, and there weren't any windows. I was pretty sure, judging by how silent it was, that the room was deep inside the castle. Stone walls are great for blocking sound.

I started to feel pretty stifled, and hungry, too. Since I wasn't the scheduled prisoner, I was a little worried I would be completely forgotten.

I procrastinated for a while, but eventually I returned to the door. It was large and tall and at least four inches thick. I doubted pounding on it would get any attention. My tiny fists rarely did.

There was a thick, frosty window near the top, no doubt made from glass that could sustain a blast from a bullet bill. I could at least see out a little through it--or I could have had I been tall enough.

Cursing my pitiful height, I stretched and hopped for a while, to no avail. There wasn't anything in the room I could stand on, either. Frustrated, I dropped down again, bumping the door handle in the process.

To my surprise, it gave with a click. I hesitantly gave the heavy door a push; it slowly swung outward.

I guess by not being the scheduled captive princess, no one had thought to lock the door. Lucky for me, I thought...only there was a guard posted outside.

He noticed me poking my head out; I tried to smile innocently. I'll be honest, I'm not very good at smiling. Or at being innocent.

"Where are you going?" asked the guard, sounding a little bored.

"No place," I said quickly. "I was just feeling a little hungry. Would it be possible to bring me a little something to eat?"

The guard thought it over for a while. Judging by how long it took, I was starting to get the impression that he wasn't particularly bright. "I don't think so," he finally decided. "I'm not supposed to leave my post."

"I could go find something for myself, then," I suggested.

He thought this over for a while, too. "Okay," he finally agreed. "Just come right back when you're done."

"I will," I promised, as I scurried away. Honestly, I intended to; the castle was far too big to figure out an escape route right off the bat. I was going to have to take my time with it, continue to test my boundaries. If the other guards were as smart as the one guarding my room, it didn't seem like much of a problem.

A few took notice of me wandering the long halls, though only one spoke up--strictly out of curiosity. "We never have guests," he commented as I strolled by. "Only prisoners."

"I sort of am," I replied honestly.

"Then why are you out walking around?"

He had a point. "Just looking for something to eat," I said.

I had been wandering for a long time, and my stomach was starting to growl angrily. The guard politely gave me directions to the kitchen.

How can I describe the first time I saw that kitchen? I had once thought the one at home was impressive, but this one put it completely to shame. Anything smaller now seems completely inadequate to me. 

There was every type of food imaginable, and I do mean _every_. There were endless rows of fruits and vegetables, slabs of juicy meat, racks and racks of jars packed with fragrant spices. There was even a section crammed solely with baking goods.

I'd studied cooking since I was small--all good little princesses did--and I was rather fond of baking. My mind wasn't really on cakes right now, though, as I drifted over to a basket full of lush vegetables. There were numerous cooks and chefs darting to and fro, but only one, a female koopa with an apron and a messy bun with hair sticking out of it, took notice of me.

"Who are you?" she asked, sounding a little cross.

"I'm Rosabelle," I introduced myself politely. "I was just looking for something to eat."

"Well, don't get in the way," said the frazzled-looking koopa. "We're trying to prepare the king's dinner."

I couldn't help gawking for a moment. All of this was for the king alone? And I thought my brothers had ravenous appetites.

I promised to keep myself scarce, then grabbed a clean bowl and started preparing a massive salad out of those fresh, glistening vegetables. I didn't recognize everything I saw, but it all smelled good, so I diced things and placed them in the bowl at random.

When I was finished, I hunted up bottles of oil and vinegar, which I trickled onto the finished salad. I then retreated to a quiet corner, where I ate as neatly as I could without a table. I didn't really care; I was hungrier than I had been in ages, and the salad was delicious.

When I finished, I felt sufficiently refreshed, and I resumed wandering the halls. Eventually I reached a narrow walkway that went outside. A low stone railing was to my left, with support pillars extending between it and the ceiling. Ornate windows were to my right, and the same golden-edged scarlet carpet that seemed to be everywhere was beneath my feet.

I hurried to the railing and peered down at the land below me. I was on one of the higher levels, with the horizon extending in front of me and the ground below it. The sight ran on for miles, but there was no way to escape from here.

Nobody seemed to be around, and even when there was, no one seemed to be interested in hurting me, so I felt it was safe to continue poking around for a little longer.

Only when I turned away from the railing, I discovered that I was no longer alone. A curious-looking little creature was standing a few feet away from me, watching me closely.

His appearance distinctly resembled King Bowser, only much smaller and without horns and spikes. He had the same yellowish skin, green shell, and fiery tufts of hair, and he wore an odd white bandana with what looked like a pair of grinning teeth on it around his neck.

"Who are you?" he asked, in a voice that was slightly high-pitched, and a little scratchy. I absently wondered if he'd one day grow up to be as bulky and loud as the king.

"Rosabelle," I replied, with the first genuine smile I'd flashed all day. The little face was so curious, I couldn't help it. "But you can call me Rosie, if you want," I added, after thinking for a moment.

I didn't bother mentioning that I was a princess. No one here seemed to care.

"I'm Bowser Jr," the little creature declared, puffing his chest out with obvious pride.

I was beginning to suspect he was something like that. "A pleasure to meet you, little prince," I said, curtsying.

This won me a gawking stare, as if no one had ever addressed him like that before. His eyes lit up and he gave a little hop. "We should play!"

Not quite what was I planning to do right now, but...

"Okay," I agreed. "What should we--"

"Tag--you're it!"

I was 'tagged' with an abrupt blow that sent me sprawling, while the little prince streaked down the hall, cackling wildly.

For a moment I considered letting him go and continuing my search for possible escape routes...but then I picked myself up from the floor, brushed myself off and ran after.

I'm not really sure why. I felt a spark of something new and unfamiliar. I was considered, for most intents and purposes, to be almost an adult now, but as the youngest, there had never been anyone around younger than me. I never had anyone to play with...not that princesses were supposed to play, mind you. Not like this.

Maybe it was the vague thought that if my mother could see me now, she would faint from shock, that gave me such a soaring feeling as I ran through those stone halls. For having such tiny legs, he could sure run quick, though my longer stride could catch up easily.

I deliberately held back, though. Partly because he was clearly having a blast--which made me think that _he_ didn’t get to play like this, either--and partly because I didn't really want the chase to end. I couldn't remember the last time my heart felt so light.

Plus I really didn't think I could actually catch him, even if I tried. Slower than me as he was, he could dart around and change direction with the speed and ease of a wild rabbit. And he didn't have much regard for his surroundings.

He banged into and knocked over chairs, statues, tables, and servants, all the while giggling and cackling in his silly way. I dodged around and leaped over the obstacles this left in my path, until we suddenly ran outside.

We had entered a huge courtyard, probably in the center of the castle. It had bushes and hedges, plus statues bearing the likeness of his kingly father. There was something else, too, something that made me stop running and stare, panting and confused.

Junior eventually noticed that I wasn't chasing him anymore and came to see what the holdup was. "What is that?" I asked, pointing.

He followed my gaze curiously. "Huh? Oh--just a chain chomp."

'Just' a chain chomp, I echoed mentally, quite dryly. This was something I hadn't come across in my studies. It looked like it could bite me in half, and without even trying.

It looked like it was sleeping, but Junior trotted fearlessly up to it, while I held back. "Don't be scared," he said. "He won't hurt ya."

As he spoke, he patted the creature's glossy black head. It blinked its round eyes sleepily at him, but didn't react otherwise. "Well, not unless you make him mad," Junior amended, returning to my side with a grin.

"I'll be sure not to," I stated dryly.

Junior snickered; he seemed amused by my concern. "Here."

He stuffed something small and hard into my hand. "They love those," he said, as I scrutinized the round, vaguely food-like object. "Go on, give it to him."

I really wasn't sure I wanted to test the strength of the chain anchoring it to the pole thrust in the ground, but Junior, annoyed with my hesitation, gave me a shove, forcing me to take a few steps closer.

The strange creature perked up and surveyed me curiously; I tossed the treat and retreated back again. It snagged it out of the air with an impressive _snap_ , then started barking, and not unlike my mother's royal dogs.

The round eyes blinked at me, clearly eager for more. If it had a tail, it would probably be wagging.

"He likes you," Junior assessed, sounding pleased.

I was glad to hear it. Though not enough to move closer. Instead I walked down one of the hard, pebbly stone paths that wound through the courtyard. I glanced up at the sky, knowing that it was still early in the day despite the murky darkness of it. I doubted the sun ever penetrated that sea of thick, purplish clouds.

I was an odd sort of creature, my mother once said, who didn't thrive in sunlight like the rest of the family. Frankly, I could take it or leave it. What difference did it make, really? Darkness had always given me an odd sense of comfort.

Still, it felt a little strange to be in a such a place, all dark, hard, and harsh, with no soft edges in sight. A far cry from my own home, which was bright and bubbly and brimming with pastel colors. I thought of my room here and shuddered.

A tremor suddenly ran through the ground beneath my feet, followed by another, and another. Junior perked up. "That's my dad," he said, with a hint of pride in his voice. "Sounds like he's mad."

Something rattled nearby. Remembering the tendrils of smoke, I decided I didn't want to find out what would happen if the king saw me walking around when he was already in a bad mood.

Saying a quick goodbye to Junior, I hurried back to my room. And to all that _pink_.


	3. Is This Normal Or Should I Be Concerned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter title is a random quote from either a movie, TV show, song, video game, ect. It was a fun idea at first, but as the story went on it kind of became a pain to think up something that went with the chapter content.

Somehow, I managed to sleep on that pink marshmallow of a bed that night, and when I woke up the next morning, I was again allowed to wander off to the kitchen to fetch my own breakfast.

As you can imagine, seeing one of her own daughters sitting at a table ordinarily used for chopping things and blithely munching on whatever I could get my fingers on--there was so much I couldn't help sampling a little of anything that caught my fancy--instead of sitting primly at the royal dining table, waiting to be served, was something else that would make my mother faint. I smiled and continued to munch.

The head koopa cook, who was the sharp-tongued, frazzled female I met yesterday, didn't mind me hanging around so long as I wasn't underfoot.

In fact, she used the opportunity to complain about the others--and anything else that came to mind. "Those fools nearly let the fire die," she exclaimed as she bustled by me. "I swear, if I wasn't around they'd forget everything, their shells included."

As I nibbled at my own meager meal, I eyed the rapidly growing pile of food, spread along rows and rows of tables. "And just yesterday," she prattled on, "a bunch of those silly goons came crawling home after sneaking off to Rogueport for a few days. Turns out that they not only took an unscheduled trip, they 'borrowed' a large number of coins from the royal treasury to cover playing at the Pianta Parlor. They lost more than they won, of course."

She let out a dramatic sigh that only the long-suffering could unleash. Or at least those who consider themselves long-suffering.

"Was that what put the king in such foul spirits?" I asked, before sipping my glass of fruit juice.

"Indeed," said the head cook with a sniff. "He's in such a snit right now he won't even come out of his room. Expects us to deliver all this," she added, in a way that obviously expected me to sympathize with her endless burdens.

I looked at the massive spread again. "Where does Junior eat?" I wondered.

"In the dining hall, with the other children. If _they_ were to all demand breakfast in bed--why, I wouldn't stand for it, I tell you."

"Other children," I echoed. "Someone else besides Junior?"

"Indeed," the head cook said again, a touch of weariness in her voice. "Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig."

I listened to her rattle this off with raised eyebrows. Eight kids? And I thought my parents were overachievers.

I understood now that the enormous feast was meant for more than the king, though a portion larger than what my entire family would eat in a day was carried off to his chambers. I politely thanked the head cook for my breakfast, then left to search the halls some more.

I hadn't gone far when a ruckus caught my attention. Feeling curious, I followed the loud sounds to a long room lit with rows of torches. In the middle was a lengthy table made from extremely thick, heavy-looking wood, almost as sturdy as all the stone around here. And seated around it, in some manner or another, could only be Junior's siblings.

I had no idea who was who, but they were quite a colorful bunch. Extremely noisy, too. While the food was delivered, they were taking advantage of their father's absence and were acting up in every way possible.

Or maybe this happened every day, whether the king was around or not. What did I know?

I _did_ know that I found the scene before me momentarily shocking. There was no sitting straight and tall here, no quietly waiting for the dishes to be laid out while making pleasant small talk. Nothing but shouts and laughter as food and dishes were tossed around, and siblings grabbed at and fought over the food, reaching across the table to grab more--or in some cases crawled across.

I could probably fill a book about things in this place that would appall my mother in unconsciousness. Myself, on the other hand, once the initial shock wore off, felt rather sad I had already eaten and couldn't join them. They looked like they were having so much fun.

Seated at the head of the table, in a chair many times too big for him, was Junior. As I continued to watch the scene from behind a nearby pillar, he made attempts to join his siblings' antics, but it was obvious that he was the youngest of the group. His wisecracks or food-tossing was either brushed off or ignored altogether as the rest of them, obviously a close-knit group, playfully swapped barbs and played off each other.

My own siblings had never been deliberately mean to me, but I could definitely relate to being too young to fit in.

Servants continued to deliver dishes while dodging projectiles, though more food wound up on the floor than in anyone's stomach. Junior finished eating first and hopped down from the monstrous chair. He soon spotted me.

"Rosie!"

The running tackle took me off guard and lay me flat. "Let's play some more!" Junior exclaimed eagerly, feet slapping on the stone as he raced out of the room.

As soon as the air returned to my lungs, I followed. "No more tag," I said firmly. I didn't think my fragile little frame could handle it.

"Okay," Junior agreed, brightening. "Hide-n-seek. I'll hide, you seek."

"But that's not fair," I protested as he darted away. "You probably know this place forward and backward. I don't."

Junior came trotting back, looking thoughtful. "You're right," he decided. "So _you_ hide and _I'll_ seek."

I didn't see how that was much of an improvement, but it was too late to argue. He scurried off again, and a moment later I could hear him counting loudly. Stifling a sigh, I turned and hurried down more hallways and through mysterious-looking rooms.

I hadn't forgotten my mission--to find a way out of here and take it when no one was looking--but I was starting to doubt I would ever find what I was looking for. The castle was built like a giant maze, full of twisting tunnels, dead ends, and sealed doors that seemed impossible to open.

There was the slight chance that someone would realize that I wasn't the right princess and let me go, but I wasn't counting on it. Like yesterday, I was given a few curious stares, but no one tried to stop me. It occurred to me that, what with my dusty brown dress, I probably looked like a servant girl.

There didn't seem to be any other girls like me--or any boys like me, for that matter--which had me absently wondering why the king wanted to kidnap this princess I was mistaken for. Ransom, perhaps?

I came to a set of very large doors, rustic and wooden and with giant door knockers. One of them was partway open; I snaked my tiny frame through the crack and found myself in an enormous bedchamber. The floor was carpeted in scarlet--naturally--and tapestries hung from the walls. There was a fireplace blazing nearby, and there were massive pieces of furniture.

Even more massive was the bed, draped all in red and gold. Aside from the crackling fire, the room appeared quiet and empty, so I went further inside. There was a nightstand next to the bed, and what looked like a leather-bound journal lay atop it.

The journal didn't interest me, but the bed did. It was so large, you could probably fit ten of me under it. I was just taking a step closer when the scarlet covers suddenly moved. My heart stopped and leaped into my throat at the same time as something, snorting and snoring loudly, rolled over.

That something was the king. He was apparently taking a nap after breakfast, and now lay sprawled on top of the covers, arms and legs spread every which a way as tendrils of smoke drifted out of his gaping maw. One clawed foot twitched as he dreamed.

My heart began beating again, thumping loud in my ears. Fortunately, it didn't look like anything less than a sledgehammer would wake him right now, and I safely tiptoed back out into the hall.

When I turned around I nearly bumped into Junior. "You're supposed to _hide_ ," he said crossly, pouting.

"Sorry. Let's play something else."

Hopefully far, far from here. Junior didn't move as he folded his arms and thought. "Let's play tanks," he decided, grabbing my hand.

"Tanks?" I echoed dumbly as he pulled me along. "Couldn't we do something a little less violent?"

Junior snickered in his odd, wicked little way. "Aw, I won't hurt ya. Well, not on purpose."

"Not too reassuring, Jr B."

He snickered again and tugged me outside. It wasn't part of the courtyard, but it didn't have any access to outside the castle walls, either. An odd-looking creature rolled up a cannon-sporting vehicle; it was wearing red robes and had a white mask on.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Shy guy," Junior responded. He shoved me toward the tank. "Come on, I'll let you fire first."

My studies hadn't included this, so, needless to say, I didn't do very well. I made it out fairly unscathed, but my hair and clothes were less fortunate.

"I'm going to need a new dress," I grumbled, patting my scorched, smoking skirt.

Junior looked vaguely guilty and took me to see the seamstress. She mostly made clothes for Wendy and mended guard uniforms, so she looked delighted at the idea of designing a new dress. I started to describe the last dress I wore before leaving home...and then stopped myself. After considering it for a moment, I instead described the kind of dress I had always wanted, but never got.

She took notes, then went to work. "I'll drop it off when it's finished," she called, as Junior dragged me away.

"I like you," he said happily. "You're _so_ much more fun than Peach."

Ah, yes. The blond/pink princess I was mistaken for. "Do I look much like her?" I wondered.

Junior wrinkled his nose. "No," he responded. "She's taller. And her face is way rounder. She trips easily. She's really pretty silly."

"Okay, I admit I kind of liked her once," he went on, looking embarrassed, "but now that I've met you..."

He grinned up at me. "You don't get scared easy, you don't trip, and you don't scream when your hair is on fire."

Considering that fire was such a popular element around here, that was probably a good thing. I smiled. "I like you too, big guy."

He was making my stay here bearable, at least. Although I hadn't really come across anything that would make my stay unbearable so far.

Okay, I could have done without the tanks.

"Speaking of flaming hair, I should probably take a shower."

"Okay," said Junior, looking reluctant to let me go.

"We'll play more later," I promised. I went back to my room--once again almost blinded by all the pink--and started preparing the shower. Afterward I would look around for an escape some more.

Actually, I was pretty tired after the tank incident. I decided to take a nap first...and then I'd do more exploring. If Junior didn't drag me off to play first.


	4. Pardon Me Whilst I Adjust My Accoutrements

When I woke from my nap, I found my new dress laid out at the foot of the bed. Despite being obscenely-colored, said bed was awfully comfortable, and I felt well-rested and refreshed as I got up to admire my new clothes.

After holding up the creation to myself and surveying it in the nearby mirror, I wiggled out of my dusty traveling dress and slid into the soft, clean new material. It was colored a deep, dark red, the color I felt went best with my light skin and dark hair. The sleeves were long and snug, with a slightly frilly cuff adorned with short black lace. The shoulders puffed out just a bit, but not ridiculously so.

The bodice was snug, but the skirt hung free and loose. Not wide and billowing like most princess dresses, but straight and lean. The neckline was nice and low--not immodestly so, but I felt exposed and a little naughty after a lifetime of nothing but collars that brushed the underside of my chin.

This neckline had no collar, the snug, fitted material concealing my breasts nicely but leaving my upper chest and neck feeling free and breezy. I gave a little twirl, feeling pleased, both with the dress and with myself.

Something was off, though. There were rings of lace around the upper sleeves, which I'd requested, but there was a bit too much of it. After studying the affect for a moment, I tugged a ring from one sleeve, then the other, the two largest pieces. The remaining lace was much more subtle; after puzzling over what to do with the leftovers, I had an idea.

I knotted the two pieces together, then tied both around my slender throat. The affect, I felt, was very becoming. In fact, garbed in a dress made just for me, instead of utilizing the design originally created for my mother and sisters, I actually felt a little pretty.

My cheeks almost had color as I left my room. "Lunchtime, Miss?" asked the guard.

"Rosie," I corrected. "Yes."

"Very good, Miss Rosie."

His eyes followed me as I started down the hall, his face looking a little pink. "You look pretty, Miss Rosie," he said, a bit bashfully.

Beaming, I did a quick curtsy. "Thank you," I said sweetly, before hurrying on my way. I had decided that a koopa thinking you were pretty was flattering.

I lunched in the kitchen, where the head cook vented her currents woes to me, then I did more exploring. I walked for hours, going up one hall and down another, through room after room, and came to the unhappy conclusion that I wasn't going to figure out how to navigate this place very quickly without a map. As it stood, I was only going to be able to memorize the place a little at a time. I would be here for months at this rate.

Plus, being in the central part of the castle, there were no possible means of escape in sight. I tried to think of a logical route; down to the basement, where I could find a water channel out to the moat, perhaps. Or instead of water I might find more lava, which seemed to be as popular as fire around here.

Also popular were statues and other images of King Bowser. His royal grouchiness sure seemed to love looking at himself. I was feeling a touch vain myself today, and I paused in front of a particularly shiny statue, smoothing and primping my hair in the reflective surface.

Then the floor started to tremble, one angry, stomping footstep at a time. I instinctively moved to the side of the statue, shielding myself, though I didn't hide outright. It wasn't in my nature to duck down with a frightened squeak. After all, it wasn't _me_ the king was angry with.

Though I wasn't sure that really made a difference, given his reputation, hence why I partly hid.

He came stomping into the dimly lit room, making the statue tremble. He looked awfully cranky, and he muttered to himself as he passed by me. "Lousy, rotten...don't they know 'royal treasury' means you're not allowed to touch it unless you're royal?"

Ah. He was still upset about his little gamblers. Still muttering, he paced the length of the room, drifting back and forth in front of me and the statue. Most of it sounded like gibberish, but I caught a few things about ways he could punish the bold offenders.

I tried to think of the last time my father had punished anyone and drew a blank. "Did they take an awful lot?" I wondered from my spot by the statue.

Bowser whirled with a startled snort. "Who're you?" he demanded crossly.

"Princess Rosabelle," I said coolly, not bothering to curtsy. I didn't think he would care about my title, but I was still annoyed with the remark he made yesterday. I _do_ have a _little_ pride.

As I suspected, I didn't get a reaction. Unless a blank stare counts. "The girl you kidnapped yesterday," I prompted.

"Oh-- _you_ ," he growled. "Just keep out of my way, I'm in a bad mood right now."

Now there was the understatement of the century, I thought dryly as he stomped away. Although I had to wonder if his royal crankiness was _ever_ in a good mood.

I got my answer a little while later. I was following a long corridor, keeping track of the map I was building in my head, and judged that it came out into the other side of the courtyard. It did, and I stepped along the rough path as I walked beneath the murky, sunless sky.

I was keeping an eye out for more chain chomps--just because they liked me didn't mean I had to like them--when I heard voices. One of them was the hyper, cheerful voice of Junior, and the other I didn't recognize. It _sounded_ like king Bowser, only he wasn't growling and fuming. Curious, I peered around a hedge and saw that it was indeed father and son, taking a leisurely stroll together.

Funny, when Bowser was talking to Junior, he didn't sound nearly as harsh. Not that he sounded soft or anything, but his tone was definitely less gruff. He almost sounded perky as he described something he had recently accomplished to Junior, who was beaming with happiness under the attention.

I was beginning to suspect there was another reason aside from age that Junior was left out of his siblings' activities; he was clearly the king's favorite. I had often heard that the youngest child was the most spoiled--a phenomenon I had _only_ heard of.

They continued to wander and chat, and I continued to discreetly follow and listen. My mother always said I was a little too nosy. Not nosy in the sense that I verbally pried into the affairs of others...I just liked to observe quietly. I liked to understand people, to learn all the little things that made them who they were.

Junior seemed pretty easy to figure out. Give him a few games to play and a little doting from his father, and he looked happier than a boo cornering a terrified victim. His father, on the other hand...well, I didn't really care to contemplate what might tickle _his_ fancy.

"We've a great kingdom, huh, Dad?" Junior commented suddenly.

"We sure do," responded Bowser, with obvious pride. "Someday it'll all be yours."

"And the rest of the world," Junior added eagerly. "Well, it will be as soon as we get rid of Mario."

I had read about him, too; he was something of a hero around these parts, something my own kingdom didn't have--or need, really. Thanks to our allies, we had plenty of security and protection. We three took care of each other.

"I'm working on that as we speak," said Bowser. "If all goes well, we should be rid of that pest soon. And _then_ I'll rule the world--and get married."

Junior wrinkled his nose. "Aw, Dad, you don't still want to marry _her_ , do you? You should marry somebody fun and clever--like Rosie."

The very idea made me blush until it hurt. I tried to hastily back away, but I had been spotted. "And there she is now," Junior said happily as he pounced on me.

Bowser didn't seem to be listening; he continued on, talking to himself about world conquest. Junior dragged me in the opposite direction. "No more tanks," I warned.

"Awww, okay," he said, with one of his odd giggles. They were creepy, yet kind of cute at the same time...kind of like Junior himself.

"Are you hungry? I can cook," I said as he dragged me past the kitchen. I was kind of hoping we could settle on an activity that didn't involve explosives.

Junior perked up at the idea. "Really? Good! Bake me a cake!" he ordered, shoving me inside.

Dessert in the middle of the day? My own head cook would have a coronary. No one here seemed to care, so I took over one of the large ovens and prepared my own favorite dessert: double fudge cake with extra icing and cherries on top. I nibbled a small slice; Junior nearly swallowed the rest whole.

"You should take over cooking around here," he declared--a comment the head cook took offense to and promptly shooed us out of the kitchen.

I tried to sneak away and continue exploring after that, but Junior wasn't willing to let me go. Fortunately, I was able to coax him into showing me around and telling me a little about the castle's history. He didn't know a whole lot, but he explained the few facts he was aware of with pride. One place we passed that I made note of was the library. Not because I loved to read--which I did--but because it would give me an opportunity to read up on where I was and who I was dealing with. Knowledge would help me navigate through this place--and hopefully out of it.

At dinnertime, Junior left me to head to the dining hall, and I scurried back to the kitchen for my own dinner. I had decided that I liked fetching my own meals. This way I was able to eat what I wanted, when I wanted it, and no one ate with me, eyeing my small portions and trying to coax me to eat more.

What can I say? People as small as me don't have big appetites. Although I _did_ notice that I was eating more in this place. There was so much food, I couldn't help taking a little more than normal as I sampled things.

After I finished eating I went to my room, then grimaced and headed back out again. "Something needs to be done about all that pink," I muttered.

I wasn't sure how long I was going to be stuck here, and I didn't think I could handle sleeping amidst that hue for much longer.

Junior came to get me while I was mulling over the problem. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" I asked as he started dragging me away.

"Nuh-uh!" he said, indignant. "I'm a big boy now, so I get to stay up late."

I hid a smile. "If you say so. I _was_ going to tuck you in and tell you a story, but..."

I soon found myself in the little prince's bedchamber. It was similar to the king's, only smaller, and full of toys and other treasures. There was a private bathroom, too, which I made sure Junior used to wash up and comb his tangled shock of red-orange hair.

Afterward he climbed into bed, and I sat down and started telling him one of the many stories my mother told me when I was small. He fell asleep long before it was finished, and I, smiling, pulled the covers to his chin and left quietly.

I returned to my own room, though I cringed at the thought of going inside. The guard saw my hesitation and asked, "Something the matter, Miss Rosie?"

"Yes, actually. Since it seems I might be here for some time, would it be possible to redecorate my room a little?"

"I don't see why not," the guard said thoughtfully. "I'll have the boys get on it first thing in the morning."

I thanked him and then, steeling myself, went inside. After dimming all the lights, things looked a little less pink. I hadn't a nightgown and I didn't want to wrinkle my new dress, so, though it was a little embarrassing, I wiggled out of it, hung it up carefully and climbed into bed in my underclothes.

I lay quietly for a while, my thoughts drifting around as I grew sleepy. All in all, this was a weird situation, but I wasn't nearly as bad off as I could be. I technically wasn't a prisoner (though I don't think I quite qualified as a guest, either) and everyone was nice to me, for the most part. It was funny, but I kind of liked that I wasn't seen as a princess here. People didn't put on airs as a result, and they weren't surprised when I did unprincess-like things.

I was still going to search for a way out of here so I could go home and see my sister's wedding, but in the meantime, I wasn't uncomfortable or unhappy here. In fact, in a lot of ways, I felt oddly at home here.

Not that I planned to take up root here, mind you. But at least I wasn't miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Rosie would do if she saw my room, with all its cream, pastel pink and minty green? ...She'd probably puke.


	5. Wait, Do I Get A Say In This?

The next morning, a group of koopas, shy guys and goombas came trooping into my room, lugging tools, wallpaper, rugs, and more. Impressed, I sat down with them and helped sketch out the plans for the new design. Much like my dresses, I had never slept in a room I really liked or wanted before. No more glossy whites and pastels for me, thank you.

The group seemed confident that they could pull the design off with ease, so I left them to it and headed out to find my breakfast. But out in the hall I paused; my guard was nowhere in sight.

A moment later another koopa guard came around the corner. He strolled by me, heading down the hall and around the next corner. Sensing what was going on, I waited a moment, and then my guard came around the first corner.

"I decided to go back to my normal patrol," he explained as he walked by me. "It seemed silly to keep you under guard when you're obviously not a troublemaker."

While I appreciated that, I had to wonder something. "What does King Bowser think of this change?"

I didn't want my guard to get in trouble with his royal irritableness by doing something without permission. "Actually, he never gave clear instructions about you," he said, pausing a moment. "All he said was to keep an eye on you. He never said you had to stay locked up, specifically. So," he said, continuing on with a wink, "keep out of mischief. I'll be watching."

I gave a laugh, and he waved and was soon out of sight. I continued on to the kitchen, where I ate and had a friendly chat with several of the other cooks and chefs, while the head cook bellowed at some trainees. Afterward I headed to the dining hall, hoping to catch Junior coming out. I wanted him to show me around some more.

Only when I got there, breakfast was still in full swing. And from the look of things, Browser’s presence did little to curb his children's behavior. They weren't throwing things quite as much, but they were as rowdy as ever. Bowser sat in the massive chair and ate just as noisily and messily as they did; Junior sat beside him, crunching audibly. A koopa kid with spiky blue hair sat on their father's other side.

"Pass the salt, Wendy," someone said.

"I'm busy," Wendy snapped. "Get it yourself!"

The blue-haired one scrunched up his face and made a gagging sound. "Dad, tell Wendy to stop painting her nails at the table," he groused. "It smells disgusting!"

"Hold your nose," said the king unsympathetically.

Wendy thrust her own nose into the air, triumphant. I watched, intrigued, from behind a pillar, thinking that as the only girl among seven boys, Wendy must enjoy a little extra doting, too. I believe the correct term was 'daddy's little girl'.

Again, a phenomenon I had only heard of.

It didn't look like the meal would be over any time soon, so I left quietly. I remembered how to get to the library; maybe I would do some research into the kingdom's history for a while. Only as I was about to take a step in that direction, I heard footsteps behind me. They weren't the heavy, wall-rattling stomps of the king, but they definitely weren't the light, swift with eagerness steps of Junior, either.

I turned and found myself facing one of the koopa kids, the one with the brightly-colored shell and dark sunglasses. "Hello," I said, as politely as I could. "A pleasure to meet you, prince...?"

"Roy," he supplied. Like Junior, he looked surprise that someone was addressing him so formally. "You must be Rosie. Junior's been raving about that cake you made yesterday."

Wendy suddenly appeared beside him. "I want a cake, too," she said excitedly.

"Me too," said the blue-haired one, running up to join them. "Bake me a cake! Bake five of them!"

Before long, the entire brood was milling about, shouting cake orders together. Not really how I planned to spend my morning, but...

In the kitchen, a handful of koopas and shy guys helped me gather ingredients, while the royal siblings goofed around, pushing and shoving each other and upsetting things. I dodged around them, laughing at their jokes. They were a rowdy bunch, but I found them entertaining, to say the least. Nobody I knew behaved so openly and freely, without care.

The head cook didn't much appreciate it. She grew fed up with their disruptions and chased them all out with her rolling pin. I continued to bake, chatting with my little crew of helpers. The order to fill was huge, but we eventually finished, and the cakes were cooled and iced before being carried back to the dining hall, where the koopa kids were waiting.

Fortunately for me, I had taken a few samples beforehand; otherwise I wouldn't have gotten a crumb. I left discreetly while frosting started spewing everywhere and headed over to the library. For the next few hours, I flipped through history books and castle records. Through said tomes I was better acquainted with the king's children, known to most as the koopalings, as well as their accomplishments over the years.

Only a few of their bold ventures ended in success; most everything they and their father did was foiled by the hero, Mario. There were pages and pages of exploits King Bowser had undertaken that ended in failure. No wonder he was so cranky; his life seemed to be one disappointment after another.

Although I couldn't feel _too_ sorry for him; most of his ventures weren't very nice. Funny how his quest for world domination had never quite reached my own kingdom. Although our little unified trio _was_ awfully far from here. Nestled between a series of mountains, we saw little of outside visitors.

I wondered absently as I left the library how my family was fairing. They wouldn't worry about me, since I often didn't write when I traveled, and the wedding wasn't scheduled for another month. I doubted I would be here _that_ long.

Suddenly someone tapped my arm; I turned and saw a shy guy holding a long spear. "King Bowser wishes to speak to you," he told me.

I was taken aback. After our encounter yesterday, I had assumed his royal edginess wouldn't want to see me at all. I couldn't imagine what he wanted...had I done something wrong? I'm not ordinarily the nervous type, but I felt butterflies inside as the shy guy guard led me to the throne room.

Said room was massive, with more red carpet runners on the stone floor. Torches flickered on the walls (between more rows of statues) and brilliant chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Only as I looked up, I paused, feeling a little stunned; the chandeliers hung from chains, which were fastened to the waists of a group of shy guys and koopas, who in turn were holding up the chandeliers.

The shy guy guard nudged me; I started walking again, and soon found myself at the base of the throne. King Bowser had seen my gaze, and he looked amused. "Let's see those hands snitch coins now," he said, with smug pride.

Ah. I would have to make sure I didn't take so much as soap without permission.

Whatever King Bowser wanted, he wasn't in a hurry to tell me. He lounged, the picture of relaxation, on his throne, one leg hooked over the arm. I waited, a little pensive, arms folded behind my back, for him to speak. The shy guy guard had already left, leaving me alone with the gruff ruler.

I noticed that there was only one throne, but... _someone_ had to have given birth to all those children. Perhaps his Highness was a widower. There was no mention of him ever having a wife in the records.

Currently the koopa king was busy examining his claws, which looked quite sharp, and glinted in the light. Something else glinted too, something I hadn't noticed before. The king wore black bands on his wrists and arms, and another around his throat. They glittered with silver studs.

Fingering the black lace choker at my own throat, I felt surprised to find something I had in common with the koopa king. They were out of place in my own kingdom, but I thought black bands, particularly chokers, were attractive.

I even found them attractive on an abrasive koopa king, I realized--with considerable surprise in myself. Flushing, I looked down at my feet.

"The koopalings were just telling me that you baked for them."

"Because they asked me to," I responded, absently wiggling my toes inside my black slippers. "I hope that's all right."

The koopa king made a snorting sound. "All right? Please, nobody around here has the patience to bake for those nuts. They drove the last royal baker we had so batty he hopped on the first yoshi that walked by and ran screaming into the hills."

I had a feeling he wasn't joking. "I don't mind, your Highness," I said, eyes still on my toes. In fact, I found it kind of refreshing to be around people who didn't bob their heads and say, 'yes, princess' after every word I said. Most of time I doubted they even heard what I said, they were so busy yes, princessing me.

Bowser didn't seem to be listening to me, either. He continued like I hadn't spoken; I glanced at him and saw he was still studying his claws. "Junior was talking about you, too. He said you put him to bed last night."

"Per his request," I said. "I--"

He suddenly snorted with laughter, cutting me off. I stopped talking and cringed a little; his laugh was awfully loud and deep. And wicked. "His last nursemaid ran out of here after he set her hair on fire," he said, sounding highly amused by the memory. "But you seem like you're made of tougher stuff than that, so I'll expect better from you."

I stared. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now, I don't want you bugging us when I'm taking care of Junior myself, but I'm gone a lot, so I expect you to keep him happy, well-fed and entertained in my absence. Is that clear?"

More or less. "Wait--are you making me Junior's nursemaid?"

The king responded with an irritated snort, smoke and wisps of flame puffing out of his nostrils. "That's what I said," he barked. "Pay attention, you'll last longer."

I withheld the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, your Highness."

"Good. Now get out of here and tend to your duties."

I curtsied--a sarcastic gesture he failed to notice--and left. As I started back to my room, I mulled over what had just happened. On one hand, I was annoyed, but on the other...

No one had ever asked me to do a thing back home. Despite my intelligence, all duties were already being taken care of by the time I came along, so there was nothing for me to do. Having an actual job, as unexpected as it was...it felt kind of nice.

It made me feel useful, at least. And Junior seemed the sweetest of the eight, and if our previous times together were any indication, I felt we would continue to get along all right.

It didn't seem like a problem to tend to little Junior between searching for escape routes. What harm could it do?


	6. Of Course. It's SO Obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a conscious decision to give Rosie a bit of a Gothic streak, it just sort of...happened.

When I got back to my room, I discovered that my little troop were extremely fast workers. The project was finished by lunchtime, which I delayed getting to as I basked in my new surroundings.

The walls were now papered a deep purple, with black stripes dotted with red roses. The gaudy furniture had been replaced with pieces made of deep cherry wood, and the carpet was now plush and black. The bed now bore cherry wood posts, adorned with a canopy of purple velvet. The thick blanket was also velvet, and the bed was adorned with cushions and pillows colored red and decorated with black lace.

The pink fixtures had been replaced with silver sconces, the curving candle holders housing three candles each. The vanity now had a mirror with an elegant silver frame; I surveyed myself in it, reflected in my new surroundings, and thought I never looked more at home.

In fact, I _felt_ at home. So much so that I didn't spend much time looking for a way to escape over the next few days. Instead I read more on Darkland history, befriended more guards and kitchen crew, and played with Junior and the koopalings.

And then Junior said something to me that made me question my decision to agree to be his nursemaid. Not that I'd been given much choice in the matter, but...

We were in the courtyard (Junior was still trying to coax me into petting the chain chomps) when Junior suddenly hugged me around the waist and let out a sigh. A very happy sigh.

"I'm so glad you're here, Rosie," he said. "It gets lonely when Dad is gone, and the others don't play with me like you do."

Guilt started to rise inside me as I put my arms around him. "What happened to your mother?" I asked softly.

"Never had a mama," he said sadly. "But that's okay," he added, brightening. "I have you now, and you're as nice as a mama."

I swallowed with difficulty, my heart paining me a little. I might feel out of place at home, but I still had two parents who loved me. Junior only had one parent, who was gone a lot. And here I was, basically humoring him until I found a way to leave. I positively loathed myself as I went to bed that night.

And then, when I awoke the next morning, it hit me. It was so obvious, yet still so scary an idea, at first I was afraid to think it. But then the question crept into my mind; why not? Why couldn't I stay here, and continue the job I enjoyed, and be with the people who had become my friends? I hadn't any obligations at home, and my parents, who had always been sad that I would never marry since there were no more princes nearby that they knew of, would no doubt be happy to hear I actually had a position somewhere.

Granted, they might not be pleased it was so mundane, so I decided not to mention what it was in the letter I got up to write. I vaguely explained that my travels had led me to Darkland, where I had taken a position under the guidance of the royal family. I told my parents that I had decided to stay for now, citing that I thought it would behoove our kingdom to learn more about this mysterious land. I knew that would impress my father; nurturing positive relations with other kingdoms was always at the top of his to do list.

I said that I was comfortable and well cared for, then signed off with my love. My guard (who I noticed had taken to guarding me personally, instead of guarding me from getting into mischief) introduced me to a paratroopa, who promised to see that my letter was delivered.

I knew my parents would be surprised, but I didn't see them calling me home. If I could push the idea that I was acting as a mediator between our two kingdoms, they would probably leave me here indefinitely. Which was fine by me.

Pleased with myself, I went looking for my charge. "Hey, Jr B," I greeted cheerfully when I found him in his room. I waded through the pile of toys on the floor, which were being ejected from Junior’s toy box. Junior himself was half inside the box, his feet sticking up in the air as he tossed toys over his shoulder.

"Did you lose something?" I asked, after dodging a wooden train.

With a huff, Junior jumped down. "Yeah," he said crossly, "my favorite ball. I can't find it anywhere."

"Well, where did you have it last?" I asked logically.

Junior scrunched up his nose and thought for a moment. "Oh--I remember. I was in Dad's room."

I felt a faint twinge of dread. "I see. Are you--"

"I've got things to do," said Junior as he scurried out the door. "You can go get it for me, right? Thanks!"

He ran off, and I, with a sigh of resignation, started for the king's bedchamber. I hoped he was asleep, or better yet absent, but had no luck on either count; when I peeked in, he was sitting at his desk, hurriedly writing something amidst mounds of papers. He was also muttering to himself--what else was new?--and he occasionally balled up and threw aside a paper.

He looked awfully busy, and those papers were stacked pretty high, so it occurred to me I could probably tiptoe in and out without being noticed. If not, well...I had survived having my hair set on fire once already.

Amidst a jumble of papers being tossed to the floor, I crept past the large door and across the carpet, glad I wore soft slippers instead of hard, noisy shoes. Bowser continued to grumble, oblivious of me, and I hunched down and scanned the floor for any sign of that darned ball.

I didn't see anything in the open, so I crept around and peered behind and under things. More grumbling, more paper crumpling. I got down on all fours and peered under the enormous dresser--no luck. And what did he need a dresser for when he never wore clothes?

I was about to straighten up when something shiny caught my eye. Something shiny and round, with stripes and stars decorating it. I would have been happy...except it was under the king's bed.

I glanced at him, but he was busy scribbling furiously. He looked so absorbed, I didn't think he would notice me if I went right up to him and said 'hi'. I crawled forward, scooted under the gigantic bed and grappled for the ball. It rolled away from my fingers; sighing, I crawled all the way under the bed to where the ball had rolled against the wall and picked the stubborn thing up.

Behind me, I heard a loud scrape, like a chair being shoved back. Footsteps shook the room...good. If he was leaving, I would wait until he was gone, then escape safely. I held still and quiet--and then a tremendous bang directly above my head nearly made me break my record of not shrieking when I was surprised.

I flattened myself on the floor and held my breath, but everything had turned silent. I waited, the only sound the rapid beating of my heart, before slowly rolling out from under the bed. The room looked empty, and I stood, relieved--and made a strange hiccupping sound as my breath caught in my throat.

The thunderous bang had been the king leaping into bed. He lay sprawled out on top of the covers, one arm draped across his eyes. I stood staring, aghast, my breath held as I waited for him to notice me and throw me out--literally.

He didn't. He was already starting to snore, his massive chest rising and falling with deep, rhythmic breaths. I let my own out slowly as my heart returned to a normal pace. Bowser snored louder, mouth dropping open. I made a face. He was so strange...yet...I kind of liked the color of his hair.

Flushing at the odd turn in my own thoughts, I scurried out of the room. Junior was still off looking for mischief, so I put the ball on his toy box and left for the library. For a few quiet hours I leafed through books listing Darkland's resources. The more I learned about it, the more I was starting to think my home kingdom really _could_ benefit from an alliance, or at least a trading relationship. Darkland's soil was packed with exotic minerals not native to the secluded tri-kingdoms. I would have to mention this in a future letter.

A response to my first letter came about a week later. My parents expressed surprise but not displeasure over this unexpected turn of events. They also informed me of something that had transpired at home in my absence; the kingly father of the prince my eldest sister was to marry had suddenly fallen ill. He was not expected to live much longer, and as a result the wedding had taken place a few days before my letter arrived.

I was a little saddened by this news. As different as we were, I loved my sister and had planned to return home for the wedding. The letter included a note from my sister expressing her sincerest apologies and regrets, but the wedding had been so abrupt, few on the original guest list were able to attend.

My father expressed concern for me; Darkland was a dangerous place, after all. But he added that if anyone in the tri-kingdoms could successfully cultivate a friendship between our two peoples, it was me. Such praise made my heart both soar and ache. As I folded the letter, I knew I would have to visit my homeland soon. I didn't know when I would be able to make the trip, but I definitely wanted to see my family again.

"There you are," said Junior as he suddenly invited himself into my room. "Come on, you gotta be in our new band."

"Band?" I echoed dumbly as he grabbed my hand and dragged me away, bubbling with youthful enthusiasm.

"Uh-huh! We're going to be the best musicians ever!"

I hid a smile; he had pronounced it 'moo-si-cans'.

He dragged me to a large room, one with--I was surprised to see--a wooden floor. A ballroom-slash-music room, I quickly realized, with stages for performing and dozens of instruments. I was very fond of music and noted, pleased, that there was a large grand piano off to the side. It was ignored as the koopalings selected their choices from the other instruments the only way they knew how--via fighting over them.

Junior was on cloud nine over being included in something his older siblings were doing, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to battle Ludwig with everything he had for the drum set. Morton and Iggy were making a ruckus over a set of trumpets, Larry and Lemmy were wrestling for a guitar, while Roy and Wendy were arguing over who should sing lead.

"One of you could harmonize," I suggested.

Roy shot me a look. "To her? No way! I sing lead or not at all."

"I think that's a good idea," Wendy spat as he belted out a few notes.

After listening to the two of them try to out-sing each other for a few minutes, I personally thought that Roy had the better voice of the two, but in the end he gave in to his sister's impressive whines and begrudgingly took up a harmonica. Nearby, Ludwig had won the battle over the drums, so Junior, pouting, settled for a tuba. Morton and Iggy had figured out that there were two trumpets, and Larry had won the wrestling match for the guitar. Lemmy looked pleased to have found a set of symbols. I quietly picked up a tambourine.

For the next hour or so, we made more noise than actual music, while Wendy screeched like a wet cat, but nobody really cared. I didn't either; it was fun to let loose and make a racket for the sake of making a racket. Only someone, it turned out, didn't appreciate a racket when he was busy scheming.

"What's all this noise?" Bowser roared, after all but smashing the door down.

Iggy, Lemmy and Larry dropped their instruments with frightened squeaks, but the rest of them were unfazed. "It's not noise," Ludwig protested as he continued to bang mercilessly on the drums. "It's the best music in all Darkland."

I decided now was a good time to discard my tambourine and tiptoe to a safe corner of the room. Ludwig continued to drum, until the hefty weight of his father's stare finally made him look up. He locked gazes with those dark eyes, blazing and brilliant as orbs of fire, and flashed a sheepish grin.

Said grin didn't halt the shredding of his drums any. Ludwig wisely took off, followed closely by the others. Finding myself alone, I drifted over to the piano and ran my hand over its glossy surface. The wood was rich black with a burgundy undertone, and the keys were brilliantly white. It didn't look like it had ever been touched, though the maids kept it free from dust.

I sat down and slowly moved my fingers across the keys, quietly drawing out the mellow melody of one of the many songs I knew by heart. Being a princess meant being expected to be a master of at least one musical instrument, and I was proud to have mastered the piano at a young age.

Eyes closed, I continued to play, my fingers almost feeling like they drifted at their own accord. Then I heard a loud snort. I stopped and opened my eyes.

Bowser was standing next to the piano, watching me. I felt flustered and a little embarrassed; I thought he left with the others, leaving my little performance unobserved.

"What was that?" he demanded, and not politely.

"Um...Toadofsky's suite #4 in D minor?"

He snorted again. "Talk about boring. Can't you play anything with a little bounce to it?"

Oh, I bounced all right. After carefully closing the piano lid, I hopped off the stool and breezed out of the room. What gave him the right to be so rude? I mean, besides being King. Not that I thought it mattered. My father was a king, and I don't think he knew _how_ to be rude.

In my short time in Darkland I had come to like a lot of things, but King Bowser wasn't one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote this chapter I wondered where I got the idea for them to make music. Then I remembered; most of them were named after musicians. DER.


	7. I Think That Qualifies As Rude.

Later that same day, I was roped into fetching stray arrows for the koopalings, who decided to hold an archery tournament in the courtyard. Looking back, I'm not really sure _how_ I was roped into this...but I didn't really mind until Roy complained about the height of the small targets and suggested the problem be remedied by me holding them above my head. I put my foot down then.

"My primary concern is Junior," I reminded him, "so I'm not obligated to do things that don't directly relate to him."

Junior wouldn't insist I comply with Roy's wishes...at least, I hoped he wouldn't.

Fortunately, he was busy teasing a piranha plant that grew near the pond in the middle of the courtyard and wasn't paying the least bit attention.

"You think you're good?" Wendy said in a challenging tone. "Prove it. Make Junior take a bath."

Junior nearly fell into the pond. "No!" he squealed, racing away while his siblings snickered.

"Child's play," I sniffed, walking calmly after him.

Wendy just didn't understand kids, and Junior's last nursemaid mustn’t have, either. Or she just had a low tolerance for fire.

Getting grubby little koopas clean wasn't much of a chore; you just put more soap bubbles and bath toys into the tub than water and they were all too happy to dive in. For an hour or so I helped Junior lay siege against the Mushroom Kingdom's cruiser with Bowser's battleships. Come dinnertime, I had to drag him out of the tub to get him to go eat.

By the end of everything, I was dripping wet, but fortunately the seamstress had made me several robes and nightgowns I could wear while my dress was being cleaned. I took a warm shower, then relaxed in a robe and fuzzy slippers while sipping something called a kerokerocola. I thought they were particularly delicious with whipped cream on top.

I was noisily draining the last few drops through the straw when there was a tapping on my door. I was a little embarrassed to be seen in my current attire, but I called out, "Come in."

The koopa maid who dusted my room peeked in. "King Bowser wants to see you," she said timidly. "He's in his bedchamber."

She retreated, and I felt an unpleasant knot form in my stomach. What did his royal brattiness want now, especially at this late hour? Perhaps he wants to give me a raise, I mentally joked as I went to the vanity. Highly unlikely since I wasn't being paid for caring for Junior to begin with.

I ran the comb over my slightly damp hair, but there wasn't much I could do about my attire. I only had one dress, and it was still drying in the laundry room and I doubted his Highness would wait that long. I took a moment to tug a nightgown over my head before slipping the robe back on and switching to my regular black slippers, then scurried down the long corridors to the royal bedchamber.

His royal crankiness lay on the bed, a clawed hand pressed to his forehead. The bed sheets must have been awfully well made to be able to sustain the weight of those spikes without tearing.

I came to stand a few feet from the bed and stood, hands clasped. I flushed a little--he might be foul-tempered, but a king was a king and I felt a little ashamed to be in his presence in a bathrobe--but he didn't seem to notice.

With a loud groan, he said, "All that noise from before, and all that work..."

He waved his other hand at his desk. I looked and saw that the papers were mounded higher than ever, along with a series of maps and charts. Whatever scheme he was plotting didn't look like it was going very well.

"I've got a monster of a headache," he said, groaning and rubbing his forehead.

I didn't see what he expected _me_ to do about it. I had many skills, but curing headaches wasn't one of them. Bowser gestured again, and I noticed for the first time that the piano had been brought in. It had been placed, to my dismay, a little close to the fireplace, which didn't have a safety screen.

"Go ahead and play one of those boring songs you seem so fond of," he instructed, rubbing between his eyes as he spoke. "Maybe it'll help me sleep."

My embarrassment over my attire was quickly forgotten as I scowled, indignant. I knew dozens of compositions so breathtakingly beautiful they could bring a tyrant to tears, and he was hoping I would bore him to sleep?

I was tempted to pound out the wildest tune I knew...but Junior had recently shown me the dungeon, and I didn't particularly care to be tossed down there. Instead, I mustered as much dignity as I could, crossed to the stool and sat. If he wanted to sleep, then I would oblige him and play a lullaby.

I knew several, and I began with the longest one I knew, adjusting the tempo so it was a tiny bit slower than normal. The pleasant, dreamy song helped sooth my own nerves, and I felt relaxed as it finished and I moved into the next one. I didn't bother looking to see if my audience approved; I kept my eyes on the keys and continued playing, until my lids started to droop.

Cutting the last lullaby I knew short, I stretched with a yawn. I must have been playing for nearly two hours. No one scolded me for stopping, so I looked and saw that his kingship lay with his hands folded on his chest. His eyes were closed, his chin tucked down against his chest.

He wasn't snoring, but he was clearly in a deep sleep. Relieved, I got up from the piano and started to tiptoe to the door. Bowser suddenly made a chuffing sound; I paused as a billow of smoke curled from his closed mouth. He didn't move otherwise, and I felt a smile touch my lips. He looked so calm and peaceful right now, it was hard to believe he was the same creature who annoyed me so much when he was awake.

That annoyance had faded, and I moved over to the bed where the blanket was kept at the foot. It was made from thick velvet, and the sheets from satin. Extremely thick, sturdy satin, the strongest I had ever seen. The velvet made a whisper of sound as I unfolded it and drew it up over the slumbering king.

He didn't so much as twitch as I tucked it under his chin. And then, though I have no idea what possessed me to do it, I reached up and fingered the tips of his flame-like hair. It felt stiffer, coarser than Junior's--was I expecting something else?--yet there was an underlying feeling of softness. It was kind of strange, and I, embarrassed by my own behavior, pulled my hand away and beat a hasty retreat back to my room.

The next morning, donned in my freshly cleaned dress, I headed to the seamstress to request several backup dresses. I used the same design--why not?--then went to breakfast. The head cook was particularly steamed because, as she told me the second I walked through the door, King Bowser planned to give her the night off when the upcoming ball, which I vaguely remembered somebody mentioning before, rolled around.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I wondered.

I was given a look like I had lost my mind. "Good?" she echoed cattily. "Sure, it's good--if I wanted to laze around doing nothing! Sure, it would be nice not to have to cook for those ungrateful brats for a change--but did anyone think of inviting _me_ along to the ball? Of course not! Not _me_ , who has slaved for this family for _years_ , because why would anyone..."

She rambled on, but I had stopped listening. I squeezed some fruit and made a tall glass of mixed juice, which turned out tart and delicious. I felt like eating outside today, so I packed a small basket, folded a cloth over it and headed out to the courtyard.

Smelling the meal, a chain chomp perked up as I went by. Taking pity on it, I tossed a slice of bread to it, then, feeling bold, I patted its hard, smooth head. It barked and licked its teeth happily. Feeling pleased with myself, I moved on--and saw that I wasn't alone.

King Bowser sat at the edge of the pond, and Junior was with him. They were, of all things, fishing, something Junior had clearly never attempted before. But as I watched, his ordinarily caustic father remained patient with him, showing him the proper way to bait a hook again and again. It amazed me that someone so harsh and abrupt could act so...nice.

It seemed a little unfair, though. True, Bowser showed affection to his other children...just not as much as he did Junior. I couldn't help but wonder why.

Like I was one to talk. I doted on Junior more than I did the others, too. Not wanting to disturb such a quiet family moment, I started to tiptoe away, but Junior spotted me.

"Hey, Rosie," he called happily. "Commere!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to interrupt," I said quickly, in case Bowser grew annoyed.

"Oh, don't be silly," Junior said impatiently. He patted the space beside him, and I hesitantly walked around the pond and sat down. Bowser ignored me and started showing Junior how to cast--which was an interesting thing to try and eat during. I munched between ducking and dodging, enjoying the morning in spite of myself.

I finished eating and rested my hands on my knees as I watched father and son fish together. Junior eventually caught a fat cheep cheep, which he streaked straight to the kitchen with. I'm sure the head cook was thrilled when he showed up with it.

Chuckling to myself, I leaned back a little, my eyes on the decorations. There weren't any pastel flowers, but I liked the dark foliage a little better anyway. I was growing used to the chain chomps, but the piranha plants, who sat around in their green pots all day and spit fire at you when it suited them, I wasn't so sure about.

One of them was teasing a bomb-omb guard who was patrolling the grounds--not a very smart thing to do, by my estimation--who in turn threatened to hold still one of these days so it could see what happened. I chuckled again and leaned further. My head brushed something warm; I rested against it, feeling sleepy and content.

And then it dawned on me. My blood turned cold as I slowly lifted my eyes--and found King Bowser staring down at me, one eyebrow lifted above an otherwise deadpan expression.

My cheeks burned as I scrambled to get up, nearly tripping and falling into the pond in my haste. "Sorry," I stammered.

I grabbed my basket and fled. I ran back to my room, where I closed the door and leaned against the vanity as I peered at my reflection. My cheeks were doing my name justice; they looked like bright red roses.

What's the big deal? I asked myself. It was only Bowser. King B. He was rude, thoughtless, and an all around not nice guy. Yet, I realized in dismay as I pressed a hand to my warm face, that that didn't seem to make a difference in one respect.

I still thought he was kind of cute.


	8. This Wasn't My Idea; I'm Just Here For The Food.

By the time I lived in the castle a month, I came to understand its routine and that of its inhabitants. There _was_ no routine. Every day the royal family did something different, and though I tried to maintain my own routine and eat at the same time every day, that was difficult to keep up sometimes.

Despite this new lifestyle--or perhaps because of--I seemed to be thriving. Even I had thought myself a little too thin, but surrounded by endless cuisine as I was, I had filled out a little. Surveying myself in the mirror one day, I noted with satisfaction that my curves had grown a little softer. As for my breasts, well...anything larger would look funny on my small frame, so I didn't mind. I kind of liked their shape, actually.

Someone rapped on my door, and I dove for my robe with a yelp. "Yes?" I called after hastily tugging it on.

The door swung open and Junior came scurrying in. "Commere, Rosie," he said, giggling as he took my hand and started tugging.

"I'm not dressed," I protested, latching onto the nearest bedpost with my free hand.

Junior didn't seem to be concerned with my bathrobe, but I wasn't about to be dragged around the castle in nothing else. That was just asking for trouble.

"Whatever it is, it'll just have to wait until I'm decent," I said firmly.

I shooed him out, shimmied into my dress and pulled on my slippers, then joined Junior in the hall. Giggling again, he took my hand and yanked me out of the castle. "I wanna show you something," he said as we moved down the front steps. I had been to the front gate before, but now that I didn't plan to leave, it wasn't important. Besides, it was kept locked, and no one was allowed in or out without the king's permission.

Junior led me over to the bridge that extended over the river of lava encircling the castle. "Down there," he instructed, pointing.

I looked over the side of the bridge and saw nothing but lava. "I don't see anything," I said, frowning.

"Look closer," he urged, nudging me.

I did so warily, though I didn't lean very far over the stone railing. "Closer," he persisted.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he responded, folding his hands behind his back and smiling at me, the very picture of childish innocence. Not the least bit convincing, if you ask me.

"Now I _know_ you're up to something," I muttered.

Junior stomped his foot and pouted. "Am not," he insisted. "Just keep looking. It's a surprise--trust me."

It being a surprise, whatever it was, I had no doubt. That was the problem. Despite my misgivings, I rested on the railing, chin propped in my hands as I stared down at the lava until my vision started to blur. I kept expecting something to jump out at me--one of those lava-proof plants, perhaps--but nothing happened.

Finally, I hopped down and said, "Junior, there really isn't any..."

I trailed off as I looked around. Junior had disappeared--but I wasn’t alone. He had probably been there the entire time, but I hadn't noticed thanks to Junior; King Bowser himself, sitting over on the nearby steps. He was facing away from me, hunched over with his chin in his hands, and didn't seem to be aware of me. I started to head quietly inside...but something in his posture made me pause.

His demeanor was so droopy, so dejected, I could only describe it one way. The king of the koopas looked depressed.

A surprising thought, given how confident he seemed most of the time. Curiosity got the better of me and I moved closer, until I was standing a foot or so away. Close enough to see how downcast his expression was, how his half-closed eyes were distant. He had a habit of not noticing me, so I didn't think he would, but his eyes suddenly shifted in my direction.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, though without the usual force. He sounded tired, unenthusiastic.

I gave a shrug, feeling bad for disturbing him when he obviously wanted to be left alone. "Nothing, I...Junior and I were playing a game."

That was fairly true. Junior had been playing all right...I just didn't know at what.

Bowser gave a grunt and waved his hand, dismissing me. "That's nice. Go. Play."

I gave a nod and took a step back. I was about to turn away when he made a sound that made me pause again; a long, slow sigh. The kind of sigh someone only released when they were truly sad. And maybe a little lonely.

Again I felt surprised. Loneliness wasn't an emotion I would have expected from him, but...maybe I had misread his character. Sometimes a person acted like they had all the confidence in the world, but that wasn't how they truly felt, deep down.

Of course, I could be completely wrong and it was an upset stomach that was bothering him, or something. I still felt I should offer some tiny degree of comfort, so I stepped closer and, for the briefest of moments, rested my hand on his strong shoulder. I then, surprised with myself, hurried back inside.

I spent a few hours in the library, though I wasn't interested in Darkland history at the moment. Koopa fiction was actually quite exciting, and I picked up an adventure story I had recently found and read for a few hours. I then wrote another letter to my parents, which went flying away with the mail paratroopa.

Later that evening, I was called into the king's bedchamber again. Bowser lay sprawled on his bed, one clawed hand pressed to his eyes. "Another headache?" I guessed.

He let out a pained grunt and nodded. Glad that I was properly dressed this time, I padded over to the piano and sat. Only when I started playing one of the lullabies, he stopped me. "You played that one already," he grumbled.

I paused, fingers resting on the keys. I wasn't sure which song he had fallen asleep during, so I tried another, but he disregarded that one, too. "I'm afraid I don't know any others, your Highness," I apologized.

"I don't care," Bowser groused irritably. "Make something up."

I hardly needed to do _that_ , since I knew many songs aside from lullabies. I thought about each one for a moment, trying to decide which was the most mellow and soft. And then, after debating internally with myself, I started playing something else entirely; a song I wrote myself, years ago. Since it was mine, I knew how to play it fast or slow, and I reduced the tempo to a crawl with ease. Bowser didn't immediately order me to play something else, so I took that to meaning he didn't hate it...too much.

It wasn't a long piece, so I added a few extra notes here and there, drawing them out from time to time. I glanced at his kingship; he had removed his hand from his eyes and lay with his arm dangling over the side of the bed. "That's a little less boring than what you usually play," he commented, eyes on the ceiling.

I had to smile; that was the closest thing I would ever get to a compliment.

The song couldn't be stretched out much longer, so I wrapped it up, tacking on a series of low, descending notes at the end. When the last one faded, I looked to see that he had drifted off to sleep. Satisfied, I got up to pull the velvet blanket over him again. As I leaned over to lay it around his broad shoulders, a wisp of smoke slipped from his mouth. I recoiled a little as heat touched my face and a smoky smell filled my nostrils.

It wasn't a bad smell, like I thought it might be. It reminded me of the warm smoke wafting from coals leftover after an outdoor cookout. A rich and good kind of smell. I actually kind of liked it.

Feeling weird and silly to be thinking such things, I scurried back to my room and went to sleep. The next day, Junior again grabbed me and claimed there was something I just _had_ to see. Just like yesterday, he shoved me to a place where there wasn't much to see at all and disappeared just as mysteriously as before. Again, Bowser happened to be nearby, only he was in better spirits. I didn't ask what brought about the change of mood before hurrying on my way.

I didn't see Junior again until the following day, when he--you guessed it--pulled me along and then vanished just as Bowser was walking by. This time he mentioned that his plan was finally coming together; I told him I was glad for him and he went on his way, looking pleased.

By now I had figured out what was going on. I hadn't forgotten Junior's blunt declaration that his father should marry me--a childish fancy, to be sure. But that child had obviously taken a fancy to the idea quite a bit, and was taking measures to nudge us together. I was both embarrassed and saddened. I felt sad for Junior, having no mother to love him, which was clearly something he wanted very much. But he was going to have to settle for me being friend and nursemaid, because I wasn't ever going to become his mother.

And for goodness sake, I didn't even _like_ his kingly parent.

Well, I guess I _had_ grown to like him, just a little bit. No, more like I had learned to tolerate him. Yes, that was it.

Over the next few days, Junior continued to make sure our paths crossed more and more frequently. When he wasn't pushing me into rooms seemingly at random, he was coaxing his father, who was too busy with his secret plans to notice what was really happening. I humored Junior and spoke politely to his royal Highness whenever we just 'happened' to bump into each other.

His kingship must have grown used to me, because he grew more chatty. He started describing his past exploits, plus his lofty plans for the future. Said plans changed often, it seemed; sometimes he thought he wanted to conquer each kingdom one by one, but then he would think that seizing control of the entire planet would be quicker.

Lofty goals indeed...just not very well thought out. Even on the occasion that one of his plans succeeded, he didn't prepare for the off-chance of his nemesis coming up with a way to stop him, so I had learned from the records. Conquer first, hash out the details later was his motto. I had to admit, he had a mind for elaborate schemes...just lousy follow-through.

Despite this, he was fiercely driven to see a plan through to the end, for good or for ill. He was so full of determination and passion, I couldn't help admiring him for it. Just a little bit.

"What about you?" he asked me one afternoon as we strolled through the courtyard together.

"Me?" The question took me completely by surprise. "Um..."

Well, my current goals were to exchange information between our two kingdoms in hopes of forging a positive relationship. Only, I suddenly realized, he knew nothing about it--he never caught on to the fact that I was a princess--and would probably not appreciate it if I suddenly told him I had done this without his permission. Way to make a plan and not consider the consequences, I told myself sarcastically.

"Right now, my main goals are to keep you and Junior happy," I faltered.

I cringed a second later; I only meant to say I wanted to keep Junior happy. I have no idea why I included King B in this statement.

He chuckled for a moment. "Don't you worry about me, I'm a big boy."

As he spoke, he slapped my shoulder with a clawed hand, in what I assume was supposed to be a friendly gesture. I stumbled and nearly fell on my face. "My apologies, your Highness," I said, gritting my teeth to contain my annoyance. I did a one-armed curtsy; my other was feeling a little tingly. "By your leave."

I turned to go. "What was your name again?"

How nice of him to forget. Again. "Rosabelle," I responded, rubbing my sore shoulder.

"Rosabelle," he repeated, sounding thoughtful.

Honestly, I never much cared for my full name. It sounded pretentious to me, and it matched my sisters' names: Clarabelle and Lulubelle. Cute, huh? Yeah, it kind of makes me throw up in my mouth, too.

But hearing my name spoken that way, in his low, rumbling voice...an odd shiver rippled through me. Flushing, I darted away and went looking to see if the koopalings needed help with target practice or something.


	9. Jeez, Don’t You Knock Before Entering A Lady’s Boudoir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather blunt example of just how bullheaded Rosie can be.

Another letter from home arrived, this time with my father requesting more information about the royal family. I described Junior with delight and each koopaling with ease, but when it came to the king himself, I wasn't sure where to begin. He was something of an enigma to me; he was harsh and brutal with his underlings, yet he was almost sweet where Junior was concerned. He often came off as overconfident and a braggart, but more than once now I had caught him in an unhappy, pensive state.

I wasn't sure which was safe to describe, because I wanted to deliver accurate information, but I wasn't clear on which side I had seen that showed the _real_ King Bowser. I ended up being rather vague, signing off after promising I would write again when I had more information.

I knew for this venture to actually go anywhere, I was going to have to admit to what I was doing and explain the benefits of befriending the trio of kingdoms, but...so far I had tried twice to say I was a princess, to no avail. I had a feeling Bowser wouldn't really listen to anything I said until after this plan, whatever it was, came to fruition.

Said plan occupied his thoughts most days. He muttered to himself a lot, and spent hours at his desk, or consulted with his koopa troop. Whatever he was up to, he was tackling it with fiery determination. Sometimes his eyes glowed with excitement as he pictured putting all his careful scheming into affect. Not that I took any particular notice of his eyes or anything.

And then, one late afternoon, something odd happened. I had spent the morning playing games with the koopalings, then most of the afternoon with Junior, who had been left out again. I was tired and sweaty, so I went to my room, slipped out of my dress and underclothes and went into the shower.

I let the slightly cool water run down my hair and skin for a while, then rubbed lather into my scalp. My sweet maid, who was timid but eager to please, always made sure I had fresh, fragrant soap in my bathroom. I lathered a lavender-colored bar over my skin, liking how it smelled like crushed violets.

I was in the middle of rinsing off when I felt a tremor beneath my feet. In my room, I thought I heard the wall sconces rattle. A second later there was a crash as my door was flung open.

"Rosabelle, where are you?" came the king's voice. He sounded angry. And very loud.

Just the other day I had been thinking that I kind of liked how he said my name. I definitely did _not_ like how he bellowed it.

"I'm in here," I called as I twisted off the water.

"Well, get in _here_ ," he ordered crossly.

"Just a moment," I called, turning to find a towel.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," came that roaring voice. "When I say 'get in here', I mean immediately!"

I had to wonder what he would do if I didn't listen. Rip the bathroom door off, maybe? I didn’t put it past him. So, my nerves sufficiently rankled, I thought I'd do something that would make him think twice about barging into a lady's chambers barking orders in the future and did what he said. Dripping wet, I left the bathroom.

His royal-pain-in-the-buttness was surveying my room. "I like what you've done with the place," he commented in a calmer tone, his eyes on the decor.

I folded my arms. "You roared?" I said icily.

"Yeah," he grumbled, turning angry again. "I just...I..."

Finger raised and pointed at me, he paused. Mouth agape, he suddenly turned very, very red. With an odd gurgle, he slapped his clawed hands over his eyes. "Something the matter, your Highness?" I asked, in the same icy tone.

"You-you," he stammered. "You're-- _naked_!"

"So I am. You _said_ immediately. I didn't want to test your royal patience by taking the time to find something to cover myself with."

Sometimes I really shock myself. I knew that later I would be so embarrassed I wouldn't want to leave my room for days, but at that moment, I was too cross to care. King or not, he had no business barging into my room like this.

"Cover yourself now," he demanded, still crimson.

I tugged on my robe and folded my arms again, my hair still dripping all over the carpet. "There. Now what was it you stomped in here for? Aside from disrupting the foundation, that is."

Browser peeked at me through his fingers, then lowered his hands with a scowl. "Don't get flippant with _me_ ," he snapped. "You're in a lot of trouble."

"For what?" I cried, exasperated.

"You know what," he said darkly.

"No, I don't," I shot back. "All I've done today is play with the koopalings, Junior, and take a shower."

"And move my secret interior floor plans of Mushroom Castle."

"The _what_?" I cried. "Where the heck are those kept?"

"In the room where I make all my most secret of plans, of course," he responded angrily.

"And where in the world is _that_? Sounds like something you would need a special--nay, _secret_ \--key to open, and I don't have one."

"Don't be dumb," he groused, rolling his eyes. "Of course it opens with a secret key, and its secret location no one knows about but me and my best men is up in the secret spire that..."

He trailed off as it suddenly dawned on him. "Never mind."

For a moment we only looked at each other, him a little blankly, me glaring daggers. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"Maybe the castle is haunted," I suggested sarcastically.

He snapped his fingers. "Of course! Those stinking boos! They think they're so funny, well, wait'll I..."

He left, muttering darkly to himself. I slammed the door after him, then, with a furious groan, threw myself onto my bed. Still dripping but not caring, I pressed my face into my pillow.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, I repeated mentally, over and over. Stupid, lousy, inconsiderate...

But seriously, what did I care? I knew from the start he was a little clueless. So he was just as quick to blame me when things went awry around here as any of his underlings; so what? Even in the unlikely event he was right, I knew I could outwit him anytime.

And yet I continued to lie there, seething and muttering to myself. I kept telling myself I had no reason to be upset, that his opinion didn't matter to me. I didn't care that he thought I could commit such a stupid act. I didn't care what he thought, period.

Although I _was_ a little worried he would think I was mildly insane, walking out naked like that. No, that was _his_ fault. I wouldn't have if he hadn't made me. I did it to teach him a lesson. And I didn't care if he thought I was insane or not.

Yes, I did. I cared a lot. I cared because I wanted him to like me...because I liked him. A lot more than I was ready to admit, least of all to myself.

But what was to like, I argued with myself. He was rude, he was obnoxious, and he was bent on world domination. Although...

He was also kind to his children, like any parent. More to Junior, but he showed fatherly affection to the koopalings, too...when they weren't driving him up the wall. He had such a temper, though...but it was exactly that fiery passion I found so alluring. No one else I knew was so vibrant, so free and open with their feelings. My family was so calm, so subdued. None of them ever so much as raised their voice, let alone bellowed with such force.

That was another of my vices my parents had tried and failed to curb; shouting. I was small, so I felt I _had_ to shout sometimes. I never let loose quite like Bowser did--I probably couldn't. I envied him for that. And admired him. I wished I could be so bold, to have such brazen disregard that I let out all that was in me, good or bad, just because I could.

I didn't dare. I was more comfortable with myself these days than I ever was, but that didn't mean I was ready to let out anything and everything I had inside. All a result of my upbringing; a princess was to be soft-spoken and guarded, to be demure and coy, never saying or doing anything that revealed too much.

Speaking of revealing too much...my word, what had I been thinking? No one had seen me naked since I was a baby, and no one was supposed to now except the man I married. And here I had exposed myself to King B in a fit of anger. I just hoped he hadn't taken a very good look.

Regardless, I felt I had to apologize for my behavior. I couldn't leave all this as it was; I had to smooth things over between us, somehow. I wasn't sure what I was going to say exactly, but I got up, dried off and dressed, then went to find his kingship.


	10. Ouch, That’s Way Harsh.

I didn't find King Bowser, but that evening, I found the koopalings roughhousing in a hallway. "Have any of you seen your father?" I started to ask.

Just then Junior yelled "Incoming!" I looked up--and dove to the floor with an 'eep!' as a huge, spiky shell came flying my way. The koopalings shouted and scattered impressively as it bounced and rattled off the walls while it slid across the floor and down the hall.

Junior cackled jovially, pleased with our reactions. Grumbling, I picked myself up and brushed myself off. "Where'd you get that, anyway?" I asked crossly.

It looked kind of like...

"It's Dad's," Junior admitted, a touch sheepishly. "I sneaked off with it while he was taking his bath."

No doubt the king was not pleased when he discovered this. In my brief time here, I had quickly learned that all koopas greatly value their shells. As such an important part of themselves, they felt embarrassed and ashamed when they were without them. Kind of like if I were to be forced to walk around in nothing but my underclothes.

Personally, I thought koopas looked kind of cute without their shells, but...

"You had better give it back," I advised.

"I will," Junior promised as he scurried by. "Just as soon as I clobber Ludwig!"

At least now I knew where his Highness was. Without his shell, it was doubtful he would leave his room. I made my way to the royal bedchamber, which was closed tight, so I knocked politely on one of the massive double doors.

"Go away," a sharp voice ordered.

He sounded pretty mad. I knew I was pushing my luck if I went inside anyway, but...knowing that he didn't have his shell on, I didn't see him actively trying to get rid of me right now, so I pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside.

The fire was blazing fiercer than usual, and his royal Highness was sitting in bed, shielded by the scarlet sheets and blanket. He had the leather-bound journal in his hand, which he fumbled when he saw me. "What you doing in here?" he demanded angrily as he shoved the book under the covers. "I said go away!"

He tugged the blanket up to his chin. Hiding a smile, I started across the vast room. Honestly, I thought this was only fair; he had seen _me_ fully exposed, after all. It seemed only right that I see him. Not that there was much to see, what with him hiding like that. Only his arms and shoulders were exposed, though they were currently bare, the black bands nowhere in sight. I paused beside the bed, eyeing how those arms rippled with firm muscle even during a simple act such as clutching the bed covers. His shoulders were so very broad, and it truly struck me then, how much raw power must flow through those limbs. A shiver touched me.

"I wanted to apologize," I said in a rush, before I lost my nerve. "About earlier," I added, when a touch of confusion crept into his features.

His expression smoothed. "Oh. That. Forget about it. I shouldn't have let myself forget that one needs to be careful around a lady's chambers. I should have knocked, or something."

"Still, I..."

I trailed off in disbelief. Did he just, in a manner of speaking, apologize?

"I shouldn't have...done what I did," I said, looking down at my slippers as I blushed.

"Forget it," he said again, and when I glanced up I saw that he, too, was blushing. He tugged the blanket higher. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Ever."

I nodded, relieved. I started to turn to go--then stopped and faced him again. "Oh, just so you know, Junior has your shell."

His eyebrows drew together as he scowled. "Figures. That kid..."

"Is quite a handful," I supplied, smiling.

Bowser chuckled a moment, his annoyance forgotten. "He sure is. Just like I was."

And still are, I was tempted to say, but held my tongue. I glanced at the piano. "Shall I...?"

Bowser considered it for a moment. A faint smile touched his lips as he lay back, hands folded on his chest. "That might not be too horrible."

Grinning, I went to the stool and tapped out the first notes of one of my favorite arias. It wasn't quite a lullaby, but it wasn't an overly lively tune, either. Bowser said nothing, so I played on, eventually drifting to a ballad. I wasn't one for singing--that was Clarabelle's department--but I found myself humming along to the melody.

When the song ended, I looked over and saw that Bowser had closed his eyes. Smiling to myself, I got up and went over to the bed. The blanket lay over his midsection; I gently tugged it up so it was beneath his chin. As I was leaning over him to lay it around his shoulders, his eyes suddenly opened.

I froze. I didn't know whether to apologize and run, or leave quietly, acting like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. I did neither, instead staring, lips parted, waiting with my breath held.

I thought he would get mad, but instead he looked sleepy--and amused. "You're a strange girl, Rosabelle," he commented.

My tension evaporated, and I straightened, lips pursed. "You're telling me?" I muttered, then cringed. I really asked for it sometimes.

Bowser surprised me again by laughing. "I know, I'm one to talk, right?"

Chuckling to himself, he closed his eyes again. Relieved, I took a step back, intending to go, but I paused. He looked so different during times like these, so quiet and peaceful. With the covers tucked so high, he almost looked innocent. Almost.

I felt something inside me warm as I studied his face, so relaxed and calm, the faintest of smiles on his lips. He was so cute...

I almost choked as this thought crept into my brain. I turned and scurried off to my own room, berating myself along the way. What was the matter with me?

Unfortunately, I knew the answer. As naughty as he was, I was attracted to the king of the koopas. The thought made my head swim as I pressed a hand to my pounding heart, but there was no denying it anymore. He was so strangely handsome in his way, from his strong features, to his fiery hair, to those powerful limbs. Just the thought of how much sheer strength must be in his hands alone left me a little breathless.

I went to bed and tried not to think about it anymore, but the harder I tried not to, the more I thought about it. I kept picturing how his hair seemed to mirror the firelight reflecting off of it, how his eyes glinted when he was in a good mood. How they blazed when he wasn't.

Dwelling on it so much made me a little jumpy, to the point where my heart started to thud whenever I heard his voice. That voice...it was so low, deep, and powerful, it gave me the chills. It all had me so edgy my face would burn whenever he was near...only after days of this, I began to suspect that my own edginess had nothing to do with it.

And then one day it happened. It was nearly two months since I first arrived at the castle and I had just mailed off another letter to my parents. I hadn't seen Junior yet today, so I went looking for him. I didn't find him, though I _did_ find his father, out behind the castle in the training grounds.

The koopa troop was gathered, along with the paratroopas, the bomb-ombs, the goombas, and the shy guys. It looked like Bowser was giving a speech. On top of a small platform that didn't look suited for his weight.

"We've worked long and hard for this," he was saying as I approached. "At last, victory is guaranteed to be ours."

This triggered a round of cheers and applause from his rapt listeners. "It's been a long, hard road," he continued, "but we--"

He never got to finish, because the platform chose that moment to crack. It split in two and he fell, landing on his spiked shell with an impressive thump that rattled the weapon racks. For a moment everyone, including me, could only stare in shock.

Then someone stifled a snicker, which got most of the others going. While they fought with the giggles, a swell of emotion filled my heart until it ached. How could they not see how hard he tried, how much of himself he had invested in this? I wanted to slap them all silly, though really, none of it was my business. I wanted to just the same. I wanted them to go back to cheering, to show their king the proper support and respect.

But really, what did I care? I asked myself this in that moment--and realization hit me so hard in the face I had no choice but to see it. Even if I didn't agree with the things he did, I wanted him to succeed. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to see him smile. Because somehow, without even knowing it, I had fallen in love with him.

Somebody save me, I was _in love_ with this crazy monarch.

There was time to kick myself later. For now, I grabbed my skirts and ran to his side, where I bent over him. Not that I had to bend very far; even sprawled on the ground he was bigger than me.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly.

He grumbled something in response. Relieved that nothing was hurt but his pride, I held out my hand. He looked at it a little blankly--really, the very idea of me trying to help him up was ridiculous--but then he lightly gripped my fingers. I did little other than hold his hand as he picked himself up, but I didn't mind. It was the longest, closest form of contact we ever had, and I was reluctant to let go, even after he was safely on his feet again.

I didn't let go. I slid my hand further into his and tightened my grip. His fingers were quite hard, his skin pleasantly smooth. And even in its current relaxed state, I could feel the sheer power that pulsed in his fingers. My breath quickened a little.

I could feel his eyes on me, no doubt wondering why I didn't release him. I lifted my head slowly, my cheeks warming, my lips parting slightly as I caught my breath. The rush of feeling inside me was so unexpected, so new, I couldn't hide it. I could feel it raw and plain on my face, exposed for all to see.

Our eyes locked. My heart pounded. And then he reached over, patted my head and said, "Thanks, Rosabelle. You're a good girl."

He left, and I stood there blankly, feeling numb and stupid. A good girl? I echoed mentally. That sounded like something he would say to a child. Or a pet.

For a moment I was so embarrassed I tried to push the crazy notion that I wanted him out of my head--but no. I had never been a quitter. Maybe he was so used to being lonely, he had trouble seeing what was right in front of his face.

Well. I could certainly fix _that_. I hadn't forgotten about the ball everyone was excited to attend, less than a week away. My thoughts churned, rapidly forming a plan. I wasn't going to go unnoticed, my feelings ignored. I was no child.

And on the night of the Mushroom Kingdom independence day ball, I was going to prove it.


	11. Pardon Me, But That’s My Ego You’re Stepping On

Over the next few days, I spent nearly every spare moment with the seamstress. When I wasn't with her, I was in the kitchen. And when I wasn't in the kitchen, I was with the sword smith.

Bowser wasn't the only one who could dream up elaborate plots. I had everything planned out to the last detail; what I would do, what I would say, and the order in which I would do it. By the end of the night...well, there was no guarantee he would feel the same, but he would be inexplicably aware of my intentions. There was no way he wouldn't be able to see me for who I was. A young woman--a princess--who loved him.

As the day drew near, I was bubbly with excitement and tingly with anticipation. I fairly pranced around the castle, smiling radiantly at the guards and patting the chain chomps. I probably looked pretty batty, but I didn't care. I was in love, and before long everyone would know it.

What was more, this might open a door of opportunity. After all, what better way to forge relations between two kingdoms than to bind the families together in marriage?

Granted, my parents would probably be horrified to have the koopalings as grandchildren...but I knew they would warm up to them eventually. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

I didn't tell anyone about my tautly prepared scheme, not even Junior. The little prince wasn't good at keeping secrets, so I didn't plan to mention my feelings for his father until Bowser himself knew. I could already picture Junior's reaction; he would tackle me with a squeal of delight and demand how soon the wedding was taking place. I smiled, hugging the image close to my heart.

I loved Junior too, of course. I had all along, and I had grown awfully fond of the koopalings as well. I was pleased I had such a knack with them all and spent my nights dreaming of what a perfect family we were going to make.

As you might have guessed by now, I got my hopes up a little too high.

When I awoke the morning of the ball, I all but bounced out of bed. There would be no normal duties today; the servants were being allowed to head to Mushroom Kingdom first, to enjoy the early festivities. There would be parades, a flea market, games, all kinds of food. This wouldn't raise any eyebrows--it was expected, even. Even though they came from Bowser's castle, the non-combatant servants often traveled to Mushroom Kingdom for goods and supplies not found in Darkland. It was considered civil for them to set aside their differences today and enjoy the fun.

Bowser wanted the rest of us to head in at nightfall. I wasn't sure what he was going to do--seize the castle, perhaps?--but he was going in with his best troops, plus the koopalings. Hence why I was going along; someone had to keep an eye on Junior while his siblings battled the guards.

I didn't know how long it would take Bowser to complete whatever it was he had planned, but he had been so primed, so overflowing with confidence the last few days, I doubted it would take long. I intended to spring the first part of my own plan into action before things grew too distracted.

Despite his plans for takeover, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the free cuisine. While he was in the middle of dining, I would go up to him with the special dessert I had prepared just for him; a fudge ripple cake with mint filling and frosting. Few people know this, but mint is Bowser's favorite flavor.

I would be sure to pet his ego before he ran off to storm the castle. After the guards were captured, I would give him the pendant the sword smith had helped me make. It was a brilliant gold medallion engraved with the words 'King Bowser: Ruler Of All He Surveys'. I knew he would get a kick out of that. Cue more ego-stroking and, if everything had gone smoothly, the rest of the night would be free.

Then, I would ask him to dance. And while we twirled under the stars, I would confess. I'm rather hoping that a triumphant victory will put him in a particularly good mood, making him more likely to acquiesce to my feelings.

The day was a blur--a long, boring blur. I paced up and down the halls, anxiously awaiting nightfall. The guards looked anxious too, and excited, but for different reasons. Finally (though you couldn't really tell around here) the sun began to dip below the horizon, and I ran to my room to change.

I slipped out of my normal dress and, breath held, eased into the gown the seamstress and I had spent hours designing. It was made from glossy satin, colored a slightly brighter red than my usual dress. The waistline was snug, displaying my trim figure, while the skirt billowed out just a bit. The neckline was quite low, exposing the soft curve of my breasts. I felt deliciously naughty as I surveyed myself in the mirror.

The sleeves were a loose drape of cloth that drooped down from my shoulders, leaving them bare. My throat and arms were bare, too; I had never displayed so much skin. Draped along the sleeves were rows of black beads that glistened as they swayed. More rows of beads were sewn along the skirt in deep swoops. Along the ruffled hem were lines of black ribbon, with small bows sewn on at intervals.

A matching bow was nestled sassily between my breasts. It was the flirtiest, naughtiest dress I had ever seen--and I absolutely loved it. I felt pretty and sultry in it, maybe even a little dangerous. His royal sensualness wouldn't know what hit him.

I quickly slipped into the black slippers made to go with the dress; they bore more beadwork, plus had two long ribbons that I laced up my legs and tied with a bow. I also had a silver choker necklace, which I fastened around my throat. Dangling from the choker itself were tiny silver chains, each one longer than the next to form a point in the middle before shrinking again on the other side. At the end of each chain was a delicate red crystal.

Lastly I worked on my hair. Today called for something more than my normal flat stresses, so I curled it softly, giving it loose, tumbling waves that fell around my shoulders.

Finished, I turned this way and that before the mirror, pleased with my appearance. My cheeks were behaving like my namesake; they were bright and rosy with excitement and anticipation. I had never felt so attractive, so confident before. I would even go so far as to say I felt beautiful as I breezed out of my room.

I turned a lot of heads as I moved, my step feeling lighter than air, through the halls. The guards staying behind gawked like they didn't recognize me, and looking awfully sad that they weren't going, too. My confidence pushing to a point where I felt elated, I hurried to join everyone at the front gates.

I made sure to grab my two surprises along the way. The cake was put into a box, which I tucked safely under my arm. I knew the small round cake wasn't nearly enough to whet the king's enormous appetite, but that wasn't the point. I wanted to tantalize him with a small sample of my cooking, which he had never tasted before.

The medallion I briefly considered slipping into a purse, but since I was already carrying the cake box, I wanted to leave my other hand free. In the end, I decided to slip it, as I had seen other women do, into the little space between my breasts. It felt naughty to do that, and even naughtier to picture myself slowly drawing it out before presenting it to his Highness. If _that_ didn’t get his attention, nothing would.

The weight of the metal felt cool against my skin as we left the castle, as did the breeze that picked up. It whispered over my bare shoulders as I walked, a ghost of a caress. My head was in the clouds when we reached Mushroom Kingdom, where celebration was in full-swing.

The streets were packed with toads and their neighbors, who were chatting and playing games and stuffing themselves silly. Everything was festively decorated with colorful streamers and balloons. It almost seemed a shame to disturb their fun, but disturb it we did. A group noticed as the troops rapidly dispersed through the streets, and they ran off with frightened screams. I went over to a table that was offering free samples.

"Stay close, now," I told Junior as the koopalings also ran off. I didn't see where Bowser had gone, but I was confident I would find him easily. The toads always screamed the loudest when they saw him, so all I had to do was follow the shrieks.

For now I sampled a dessert of cherries dipped in mint chocolate, a delightful combination. If there was time, I would have to share some with his Highness.

The streets were buzzing with confusion. The koopas had moved so swiftly, only a few had seen them run by, and those who hadn't were either glancing around nervously, or ignoring the frightened squeaks of those who had entirely.

I tried to keep an eye on Junior, but he eventually ran off, disappearing into the crowd. I was annoyed, but I wasn't really worried; no one seemed to be expecting an invasion tonight, so I doubted he would come to harm. Alone, I moved through the streets, noting how I was turning heads here, too.

From toads to creatures I didn't recognize, people turned to stare as I passed. This was all a new experience for me. I was usually the princess people glanced at and then looked away from, their eyes shifting to my blond, perfect sisters. Here, I was stared at openly, the girl men desired and women envied.

Tonight, I wasn't princess Rosabelle. I was a mysterious, seductive stranger, one who tossed her hair in a flirty manner and laughed easily, charmed by the frequent invitations to join someone for dinner and dancing. I declined with a smile; there was only one I was interested in truly seducing tonight.

Well. Not literally, of course. My word, I wasn't entirely comfortable with all the flesh I was displaying yet to suddenly hop on _that_ train of thought.

I turned a corner and found myself in the center of town. There were many banquet tables here and, just as I suspected, his Highness was sampling from them. Toads were cowering under the tables and behind balloon stands. I gave my curls a shake as I smoothed a hand over my dress, trying to tame my wildly pounding heart.

Step one of my plan: slide up to him and coyly offer a little dessert. Simple, yet effective. Or so I was hoping.

I never got a chance to find out. I was just raising my satin-clad foot to take the first step closer when a blow from behind sent me stumbling forward. With a yelp of pain, I lost my balance and went sprawling to the hard ground. The cake box flew from my hands and went rolling and bouncing down the street.

I gaped, horrified, as the cake flew out and hit a lamp post with a _squish_. Such a simple plan, such a perfect dessert--ruined.

My temper flaring like never before, I scrambled to my feet and whirled around. Behind me were a trio of shy guys, who stared up at me, hands pressed to their little masks as they instinctively backed away.

"What the heck do you three think you're doing?" I shouted, furious.

"Sorry," they chorused together.

"King Bowser told us to attack anything wearing red with black hair," said the one in front timidly.

I threw my hands, sore from my fall, into the air and let out an exasperated groan. "You idiots! He meant Mario, not _me_!"

"Sorry," they said again. "We got so caught up in the moment we didn't look first."

With a furious growl, I lunged at them, and they scattered with frightened shrieks. I had never been so mad before and probably looked pretty scary as I chased after them, though I didn't keep up the pursuit.

Muttering angrily under my breath, I stomped back to the buffet tables. Only Bowser, I discovered, had disappeared. Sighing in disappointment, I brushed myself off, straightened my hair, and started for the castle.

So I didn't give him the dessert. That didn't mean the night was a failure. I still had the medallion, which I was now glad I would deliver in such a sensual manner. It would make up for the previous debacle. I started to grow excited again as I pictured pulling it out, cupping his hand and placing it in it. Perfect.

I was all smiles again as I neared the castle, which looked like it was in an uproar. I could hear the shouts of the koopalings inside; taking the guards prisoner, no doubt. I hurried over the bridge in front of the castle gate--and someone dressed in green ran by me, bumping into me in their haste.

I stumbled and grabbed the railing of the bridge, just as I felt the medallion slip from its hiding place. It snaked its way down my middle and fell free when it reached my skirt, where I heard it hit the ground with a _clink_.

I hastily bent to retrieve it, but just then someone in red raced by, directly in front of me. I hopped back, though not in time to keep my hand from getting kicked. The medallion was kicked, too, and I watched helplessly as it skidded across the bridge and disappeared. A second later I heard a quiet splash as it landed in the moat.

I'm not one for tears, but I was dangerously close to them as I gathered myself up for the second time that night. Both my gifts were gone, the effort put into them wasted. For a moment I just stood there, feeling the weight of failure creep over me, along with the sadness of having my careful plans dashed to pieces.

But even then, I wasn't going to give up. With nothing left the give him but myself, I hoped throwing myself into his arms and confessing my love over the field of victory would be romantic enough.

The two disasters should have been warning enough, but I ran into the castle anyway. Only when I got inside, the guards weren't prisoners; the koopalings were. They were tied up in a clump, toad guards standing over them proudly while they kicked and screamed and complained.

I stared, horrified, before continuing on, skirt clutched in my hands as I ran. Several guards were suspicious and tried to stop me, but I ducked by and kept running. I didn't care what happened to me; I had to find Bowser. I had to know he was safe.

I ran up a set of stairs and down a long hall, lit by the moon and starlight. Up ahead I heard a crash, followed by a shout. A woman's voice. My heart lifted a little; he must have captured the princess. At least _that_ had gone as planned.

Only when I burst into the--obscenely pink--bedchamber, I saw that this wasn't the case at all. The princess wasn't captured, and Bowser was having a hard time getting near her as she pitched everything she could get her hands on at him.

"Mario, where are you?" she cried, as she threw a large vase.

I watched from the doorway as Bowser ducked. "You need to calm down, Peachy," he said, as the vase shattered loudly against the wall.

Peachy? I echoed silently.

"I won't calm down," said Princess Peach hotly. "And I won't marry you!"

I nearly fell over. "Marry?" I squeaked.

Neither of them noticed me, or if they did, they paid no attention. I stared at them both, the princess frightened and enraged, and Bowser grinning in a way I had never seen before.

No. This couldn't be right. The records I had studied never mentioned a word about King Bowser wanting to _marry_ his kidnapped princess. He just wanted to kidnap her because it would help him take control of Mushroom Kingdom...right?

I waited for someone to come and tell me that I was right, that the scene before me was false. But no one did. And the truth came, unbidden, to tear my heart to shreds.

I loved King Bowser. I loved him and wanted to marry him, and do anything I could to make him happy. But he didn't care, and never would, because he loved someone else.


	12. Hearts Too Young For Sorrow, Torn Asunder

I didn't stay to see how the failed invasion would end. I ran out of the castle and grabbed Junior, who protested at first but soon fell into a food-induced coma. I went back to Darkland castle and put him to bed, then went to my room.

The first thing I saw was the last thing I wanted to see; my own reflection. It stared back at me from the mirror, eyes dark and sad, face drawn with misery. Gone were my rosy cheeks, my playful curls. My skin was ghostly pale, my hair hung limp and lifeless, and my dress was torn and soiled.

I didn't look like a beautiful stranger anymore. I looked like a pathetic, miserable little girl. A silly, stupid little fool who had been chasing after a dream.

Disgusted with myself, I tore off the dress, not caring when I heard it rip in my haste. I threw the slippers away, then yanked at the choker. It snapped, the pretty crystals jangling to the floor like a jumble of musical notes.

I took a long shower, but I didn't go to bed. I paced my room and thought, though I didn't cry. I refused to cry. Even though my heart was in pieces and my pride was in tatters, I wouldn't cry. No, I would sever my ties here and go home. I'd make up some excuse as to why the diplomatic relations hadn't worked out--an easy task, since technically there were none.

Maybe it was running away, but I didn't care. It didn't seem like I belonged here after all. Though I didn't really belong at home, either. Maybe I belonged nowhere. I was a princess so out of place, I had no place.

I argued with myself that I should be able to make my place anywhere I pleased, but in the end, all I wanted to do was leave here. I needed to reclaim my dignity.

Only...

Only I felt bad leaving so abruptly. Junior, I knew, would be the most upset, and my own heart ached at the thought of never seeing him again. Even if I had never been stupid enough to fall in love with his father, the thought of leaving Junior would have torn at me. I loved him like he was my own.

But he wasn't, I reminded myself as I wandered over to his room. He belonged to the king, and someday, he would have Princess Peach for his stepmother. Not me, but her.

This was not how I wanted this tale to end. But I had been nothing but a blind little idiot the entire time. The truth had been under my nose all the while, but I let my heart get away from me, let myself be filled with fanciful thoughts, prodded by Junior's attempts to bring his father and myself together, along with his frequent hints that he would like me to be his new mother.

Well, just because Junior and I shared the same desire didn't mean it would come to pass. I couldn't make his father love me. And maybe, I thought bitterly, my sadness suddenly turning to anger, I was better off this way. Someone who fell in love with someone so silly couldn't be very bright.

The records never mentioned his desire to wed her, but they had included many examples of what a flighty, silly girl the princess was. I tried to picture the two of them together and couldn't. Even if I didn't wish to see myself at his side, I wouldn't have ever thought they would make a good couple. They were wrong for each other in every respect.

But really, what did I care? I was leaving as soon as possible. Let them have each other. I was done with his Highness, and this place.

I at least wanted to say goodbye to Junior, if only in spirit. Not having the heart to wake him, I crept through his room and over to his bed, where he slept soundly, peacefully. A smile was on his face, no doubt dreaming of all the fun he'd had tonight, oblivious of the crushing defeat his family had suffered, as well as my own misery.

My heart ached as I reached to smooth his tangled hair; oh, but I would miss him. And he would probably never forgive me once he found out I was gone. I didn't know what happened to his mother, but I knew that he wanted one more than anything. I had turned into the closest thing to a mother he ever had, and now I was going to walk out of his life.

Despite all my resolve, tears stung my eyes. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave him, leave him with no one to play with when his siblings were busy and his father was gone. No one to tuck him in at night, and tell him stories until he fell asleep. Sure, the king could always hire another nursemaid...but no one would understand him the way I did.

And, I realized bitterly, he was the closest thing I would ever have to a son. I could take a hint; tonight had been such a disaster, such a complete and utter failure, I could see that I was clearly meant to be alone.

And I couldn't go back to my old life as if nothing was changed. Nothing had changed more than me; I could never pretend to be what I once was, walking airily around in white dresses with collars that choked me while forcing myself to keep quiet instead of speaking what was on my mind.

After all, no one knew. I hadn't told, so no one knew what I had attempted to do tonight. The seamstress simply thought I wanted a dress for the ball, the chef thought I wanted to bring the cake to place with the other desserts as a sample of Darkland pastry--a thought that tickled him to no end--and the sword smith thought I meant the medallion as a gift in honor of the victory that never happened. No one suspected that I had meant those things as tokens of my love.

No, the only one who knew was me, but that was enough. I knew I would be miserable for many days to come, mending my broken heart as I avoided his Highness. I couldn't bear looking at him, watching him do things that made me love him more.

I would just have to learn not to love him. Somehow, I would find a way to rip those feelings out of my heart and throw them away. And I would make sure that I was never stupid enough to fall in love again.

Junior didn't count, though, and the pieces of my shattered heart swelled with sad affection as I bent to kiss his cheek. He fidgeted and went on dreaming, and I left quietly. I was tired, but I knew I would never get to sleep, so I wandered long into the night, my thoughts mercilessly recounting the evening, and all the stupid things I had done where King B was concerned. Helping him sleep, tucking him in bed...stupid, stupid, stupid.

I was overtired and mentally kicking myself as I paced an outside wall, my emotions and nerves frazzled and raw. I almost didn't notice that someone else had come up here to brood until I nearly bumped into him.

Even though he didn't know a thing, I recoiled with a blush. "Sorry, Highness," I mumbled.

He didn't respond. He had his elbows rested on the wall and his chin in his hands, his eyes staring off into the distant. I had never seen him look so droopy, so depressed. I learned later that he and the koopalings had been taken to the edge of Darkland and released with a scolding. The guards, their moods un-dampened, then went back to celebrating.

Despite my resolve to not show him a hint of affection, something melted inside me. I hated to see him so sad, so dejected. I wanted to make him smile, to hear him laugh…though in my current state, I was in no position to cheer anyone up.

A breeze suddenly blew over us, reminding me that I was only wearing my nightgown and robe. My feet were bare, and I hugged myself as I shivered. My hair was a tangled mess. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

He didn't. Even as I rested a hand on his arm, wanting to comfort him, he didn't so much as look at me. And then, like a slap in the face, it hit me.

It didn't matter if he looked or not. He didn't notice when I preformed for him in my robe that night. He barely noticed when I came out of the shower, dripping wet and naked. And he didn't so much as glance at me tonight, when I looked as beautiful as I felt.

It didn't matter how I looked, because he never saw. He looked at me, but he didn't see me. And he never would, because his heart and mind were busy pining for someone else.

This realization rippled through me like an electric shock, shooting clear down to my toes. I clutched my arms as I trembled, my breath coming in shuddery gulps. I was such a fool. I felt in that moment assured in the knowledge that I was the biggest fool alive. Because only an idiot would fall in love with someone who had never, and would never, see them for who they truly were.

I fought hard, but I was worn out and my will was weak, and I couldn't quite stop the sob that rose into my throat. I cringed, knowing he would hear. He was every bit as miserable as I was, and I was going to start crying in front of him.

He was the source of all my misery, yet he was the first thing I thought about. Something told me, even with my resolve to stop loving him, he always would be. He would always be first in my heart, my thoughts.

Another sob rose up, and another, until I had my hands pressed to my face as I wept openly. I couldn't remember the last time I so much as a shed a tear, let alone bawled like an infant. Maybe it was high time, I reasoned.

Not that my mind was full of much reason right now. My thoughts had dissolved into a jumbled mess, the only coherent one being that I hoped Bowser wouldn't get mad at me.

He suddenly cleared his throat. I lowered my hands and looked up through my tears; he had turned away from the wall and was holding a handkerchief out to me.

Sniffling, I took it and dabbed at my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered, my voice thick and hoarse from so much crying.

He grunted and looked at the horizon again. "Forget about it. This is just a minor setback--there'll be other plans. Victory will be mine another day."

My tears came to a halt. Wait a minute. He thought I was crying over his failure? That I was sobbing nigh hysterically because he hadn't succeeded in kidnapping and marrying a princess who obviously hated him?

I was a stupid fool. But I wasn't the only one.

I had been taught as a child to never get angry, to never shout, to keep calm no matter what and speak succinctly. Well. In that moment I felt such a bubble of fiery rage burst inside me, I threw all that posturing out the window.

I threw the handkerchief, too, balling it up and bouncing it off the king's fool head. "I'm not crying because you screwed up tonight," I hollered, fists balled. "I'm crying because you're the biggest dolt in all the world!"

That earned me quite the jaw-dropping stare. He gaped, too shocked to be angry, as if no one had ever dared speak to him like that before. And I was far from finished.

"You want to know _why_ you're the world's biggest dolt?" I went on hotly. "Because you've wasted all these years chasing after some bubble-headed blond bimbo who doesn't love you!"

I had learned this lesson the hard way, too, but at least I'd learned it quickly. It was high time he did, too.

"I've got news for you, big guy--that silly girl is _never_ going to love you! You want to know why? Because kidnapping is _not_ a way to win a girl's heart! And you would think that how she always screams and runs away would get it through that thick skull of yours, but since it hasn't, I'll spell it out for you: if there was ever the slightest chance of her wanting to marry you, she wouldn't put up much of a fight when you came by."

I knew _I_ certainly wouldn't. In fact, the idea of him sneaking into my room one night and spiriting me away gave me a bit of a thrill. I hastily took a breath and continued. "But you know what's really sad about all this?" I said, voice raised but not really shouting anymore. "It's that while you're so busy chasing after a dream that'll never be, you don't have the brains to see _I'm_ the one who loves you!"

Okay, I hadn't meant to say that. But it was too late to take it back, so I threw caution to the wind and spilled out everything. I pressed a hand to my heart as my eyes moistened. "You've never seen me, so you probably don't hear me either and won't remember any of this later, but I'll say it anyway. _I'm_ the one who wants to marry you. _I'm_ the one who wants to make you happy. I'd do anything to make you smile--anything! I'd steal the stars for you if you asked me to."

Tears were streaming down my face now; I absently wiped them away. I couldn't look at him anymore, still gaping at me like I was insane. Sniffling as more tears fell, I turned away. "But I know that's just a dream," I said quietly, too tired to shout anymore. "It doesn't matter how badly I love you. It won't change the way things are."

I ran back to my room, where I fell, sobbing, across my bed. I cried until I was too exhausted to shed a single tear more, then closed my eyes and slept.


	13. Only An Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets kind of racy. Just a heads up.

The next day, I expected to be thrown out of the castle, but no one said a thing, or gave me any strange looks. That, at least, gave me a small comfort. I thought for sure he would tell everyone--and laugh. My sadness was plain on my tired face, though, and I kept getting concerned glances as I drifted through my day.

I didn't see any sign of Bowser, either that day or the next. Everyone assumed he was brooding over the humiliating defeat and didn't comment. I suspected he was avoiding me out of embarrassment. I couldn't blame him. What king wanted his son's nursemaid to profess her undying love for him?

Unfortunately for me, it _was_ undying. In spite of it all, my heart still longed for him, and I ached with loneliness. I felt listless for the next few days, and wandered aimlessly around the castle. The chain chomps barked for my attention; I patted them absently. Junior saw I was miserable and tried to cheer me up, and I tried to smile for him, but I just couldn't.

One morning, nearly a week after the failed attack--correction, kidnapping--I drifted up to the castle's roof. I went and leaned my hands on the wall as I looked down, the stretch of the land below a dizzying sight. I had come to love Darkland, but I hadn't seen my own homeland in over two months. Maybe it was time to return for a visit.

I was mulling the idea over when the stone beneath my feet vibrated a little. It wasn't much, but it was enough. I withheld a groan but stayed where I was. I had gotten used to not seeing his highness and had been dreading what would happen when our paths finally crossed. Maybe he would fire me and send me home, or maybe he would pretend like nothing had happened, that I hadn't bared my heart and soul to him. I wasn't sure which was worse.

He was walking as softly as his bulk would allow, but I heard him approach and stop directly behind me. I tensed, but I didn't turn. I kept my eyes on the sky, my hands folded on the wall in front of me. The wind lightly buffeted my hair, teasing it around my shoulders.

Bowser cleared his throat. I thought for only an instant before choosing to ignore him. If he wanted to speak, he could speak to the back of my head. The last time I faced him after he cleared his throat had been a disaster.

A minute or so passed, and then he cleared his throat again, louder this time. I ignored him this time, too, lowering my head a little as I fixed my gaze on a pit of lava far below. The weight of his stare was heavy on my shoulders, but I refused to budge. I had experienced enough humiliation for now.

The silence mounted, and his gaze lingered. I expected him to leave, or to tap my shoulder to see if I was awake, or to grab me and spin me around. Anything except continue to stand there like that, not uttering a word. It unnerved me; what did he want?

I was too afraid to find out, so I stared at the lava pit until my eyes grew blurry. Then, he cleared his throat a third time, an over-the-top 'ah-he-he-hem!' Seeing that he was never going to go away or say whatever it was he wanted to say until I turned, I let out a huff of air and spun around.

And felt my heart stop in my chest. I flew a hand to my open mouth as my eyes widened, not believing what they were seeing.

Bowser stood with one arm tucked behind his back, eyes downcast in a shy manner. He stood bent forward just a bit, head bowed. His other hand was outstretched, and clutched in it was a beautiful bouquet of dewy lavender roses.

"Junior told me," he said in a quiet voice as my other hand joined the first, "that these would make a lovely gift for such a lovely little princess."

My eyes started to moisten as my heart started beating again--wildly. It seemed too good to be true, that it must all be just a dream, but I reached with quivering hands for those beautiful roses and found that they were quite real. They were soft and fragrant, and I held them close to me. Bowser held them easily in one hand, but there were so many I could only hold them by cradling them with my arm. I pulled one from the group and brushed its silky petals against my cheek.

Bowser took his other hand out from behind his back and held another treasure out to me: a box of chocolates. Poking out of the glossy round treats were curved stems. "Junior also said you're fond of cherries," he said, in that same quiet, shy manner.

My heart was soaring so high, I just had to laugh with joy. "Do you always consult small children on matters of the heart?"

Bowser chuckled and looked down at his toes, which he was tapping against the stone pavement. "It seemed like the thing to do at the time."

I laughed again. Seeing him like this, so soft-spoken--well, as soft-spoken as he could be--and unsure of himself, so nervous and eager to please me...it made me fall in love with him all over again. My heart was bursting with so many emotions--love, joy, excitement, amazement--that I couldn't stop the tears dampening my eyes from spilling over.

Bowser noticed and, with his free hand pulled out another handkerchief--where did he keep those things, anyway? He stepped closer to me and carefully dried my eyes. I could only stare--who knew he could be so gentle?--unable to truly believe this was happening. I wanted to speak, to thank him for finally seeing me, to tell him how much I loved him, but my voice caught in my throat.

Breathless, I reached my free hand out, gripping his shoulder and bringing him closer. He allowed me to coax him forward, eyeing me curiously as I stretched up to snake my arm around his neck. I couldn't quite reach, so I pressed my hand to the back of his neck and nudged him closer.

Realizing what I was trying to do, he suddenly moved forward, meeting my waiting lips. I closed my eyes and shivered; this was my first real kiss, and it didn't disappoint. Bowser's mouth was like his hands: hard and firm, yet silky-smooth. His jaws felt powerful as his mouth moved over mine, making me feel small and frail in comparison--which I was. But I knew deep down that he would never hurt me.

I let out a sigh--which somehow came out as a soft moan--and tightened my hold on him. He let out his own breath as he kissed me deeper, firmer, a tremor running through him in his excitement. As his breath mingled with mine, I tasted a hint of smoke, strange but warm and good. Shivering again, I drew my tongue over his lips, savoring their taste.

He moaned low in his throat then, the deep rumble of it vibrating through his body and into mine. I moaned again in response as my head swam. I needed to take a breath, so I pulled away, gasping softly. I didn't let go, and he didn't move away, his eyes locked with mine. Those dark orbs were full of emotion. Desire, longing, disbelief, amazement.

He was wondering if this were real, just like I was. He had the eagerness and excitement of a child, so overjoyed to finally have something that had eluded him for so long. I did what I thought was the best way to convince him that I was real, and that I meant every word I said, and kissed him again.

His hand slipped around my waist, gently nudging me closer to him, until I rested against him. The roses wound up a little squished, but when we finally parted again, breathless and laughing, I didn't mind.

Over the next few days, we spent every moment we could together. We took long walks together, we played with Junior together, and we sneaked away to private corners to kiss--the latter we did most of all. When we weren't doing these things, we talked. I already knew his dreams and goals, so now he asked me about mine, and I told him happily.

I told him all about my homeland, about the tri-kingdoms, subtly suggesting we open a diplomatic channel between us (he said he'd think about it). I talked about my family, my brothers and sisters, of the feeling of never quite fitting in.

"I know now why I was born so different," I said one afternoon as I cuddled against him. "It's because I was always meant to be with you."

He seemed touched that I felt this way, and he continued to spoil me with gifts and treats. Before long, the entire castle was whispering about our new relationship. Maids blushed and giggled when I walked by, and guards winked playfully. Junior was ecstatic.

"How soon can I start calling you Mom?" he asked as I tucked him into bed one night.

"As soon as your father says so," I responded, smiling.

"Well, tell him to marry you already," he said firmly.

I laughed, kissed him goodnight and went to my own room. I changed into my new nightgown--a wispy chemise of black silk trimmed with lace, held up by ribbon-like straps. It was a little low-cut, and I felt sensual in it. There was also a matching silk robe, with red lace trim.

I turned the lights down and got into bed, but I couldn't go to sleep. It had been nearly an hour since I saw my King B last, and I missed his voice, his warm touch. I debated for a while whether or not I should get up, then slipped out from under the covers, pulled on my robe and padded barefoot to his bedchamber.

When I got there he was sitting up in bed, writing something in his journal. He yelped when he saw me and fumbled to put it away. I smirked. "Writing an entry that might make me blush?" I wondered.

"No," he muttered, blushing himself.

"Well, that's a relief."

The room felt especially warm and cozy tonight. I drifted my gaze over everything, eventually resting my eyes on the piano. "Shall I play you to sleep?" I asked.

Smiling, Bowser shook his head and lay down. "No," he said, as he drew the covers to his chin. "I'm good."

I didn't want to go back to bed just yet, so I thought for a moment. "Shall I tuck you in?"

He chuckled. "I'm already tucked in, silly princess."

"I see. Shall I kiss you goodnight, then?"

At this Bowser smiled slyly, as if he had been waiting for me to suggest this. "That might be nice," he said slowly, folding his hands on his chest. "Yes."

I had to kneel on the bed to reach him, and then only by stretching out over him. Bowser suddenly gripped my waist in his large hands and pulled me nearer, and I fell, with a small gasp, against his chest. Beneath my palms I could feel his heart beating, so much more powerful a feeling than the flutter of my own heart, as our mouths met. His hands stayed at my waist, his sharp claws drifting up and down the sides of my torso, teasing me through the thin fabric of my robe and nightgown.

I knew how powerful and dangerous those hands and claws could be, yet he touched me with such caution, such gentleness. It gave me chills--the good kind--and I moaned softly against his mouth as I pressed myself closer. He moaned lowly in response, the rumbling vibration of it buzzing through my body. His tongue, which tasted rich and smoky, was tickling across my lips.

I let out another moan, my fingertips dragging down the smooth shell of his chest as they automatically tried to grab on to something. A heat like nothing I had ever felt before was pooling inside me, warming me to the core. I felt light-headed, dizzy, and my breath quickened as I kissed him almost frantically, over and over again.

With another low, growl-like moan, he gripped my waist again and slowly pushed me back, though our lips never parted. He slowly rose up, until we were both sitting. I held his face in my hands and continued to kiss him in that fevered way, gasping and shivering when his tongue dipped past my lips and stroked mine.

My face flushed, I pulled away, panting. I felt so strange, like every last cell in my body was suddenly rushing with heightened sensitivity. Even the brush of my clothes against my skin sent a shiver through me. I had never experienced anything like this before, but I understood what it was my body wanted--what I wanted.

I clutched at Bowser's shoulders, so broad and massive beneath my small hands. "Tell me that you love me," I whispered.

His eyes were closed, his hands still at my waist. He had untied my robe and moved his fingers to the silk of my nightgown. I arched my back a little, coaxing him to touch me more, and he complied, running the tips of his claws up my torso. They brushed the curve of my breasts, and I let out a shuddery breath as my skin prickled. "Tell me," I repeated.

I peppered his mouth, his face, his throat with moist, hot kisses, whispering again and again for him to tell me what I wanted to hear. I knew that he did, but I wanted him to say it out loud. I wanted to hear him say how much he loved and needed me, just like I loved and needed him. And then...

And then I couldn't think of a reason not to give in to what I was feeling. I wanted him to share every last part of me, to feel my love for him in every way. Shivering in excitement, I rose up and held his face again, kissing his closed eyes. His fingers glided up over the swell of my breasts, cupping them gently. I knew he could have stroked me good and hard, or ripped my nightgown to shreds, but he didn't. His touch was feather-light, as if he were waiting for permission to do more.

His eyes opened slowly, blinking at me a moment. I knew he felt the same hot desire I did, but that look of disbelief lingered. He could scarcely believe I was real, that I truly loved and wanted him this much. Oh, but I ached to show him just how much. Only I wanted him to speak first.

My smile loving, I kissed him again. "Tell me," I said again, breathlessly.

His hands left my breasts, resting lightly on the curve of my hips. His gaze dropped from mine. "I can't."

My blood, running so hot just a moment, turned cold. I let go of him and sat back; he didn't let go of me. "Why not?" I demanded sharply.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I just can't."

There was only one reason I could think of why he didn't want to say that he loved me. It was because he didn't.

Realization slowly sunk in, until I was trembling with rage and humiliation. Oh, but I was a fool...

I forced myself to remain calm and cool as I shoved his hands away and slid down from the bed. He wouldn't see me cry. No...I wouldn't cry this time. He wasn't worth another tear.

"I see," I said as I stepped away from him. "I'll pack my things and leave first thing in the morning. Good night, your Highness."

My pride had its limits. Even my love for Junior wasn't enough to make me stay, not when his father had so cruelly strung me along like this. I turned and started for the door. Just as I was opening it, the floor shook beneath my feet. Bowser loomed over me a second later, reaching over my head and slamming the door shut with such a bang the castle walls trembled. I flinched, but I didn't react otherwise as he moved so close to me, arm still above my head, I was nearly pinned by his hulking form.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, his breath hot against my ear.

"Home," I said icily.

"Why?" he barked.

I nearly flinched again; he sounded so angry, and so hurt...

But I wasn't going to be taken for a fool again. "I'm not interested in being your royal whore," I said, eyes glued to the door.

"I wasn't trying to turn you into one!" he cried.

I calmly looked up, until my eyes met his. They were dark and blazing, full of emotions I couldn't quite name. "You either love me or you don't," I informed him coolly. "If you loved me, you would say so."

I waited for him to contradict me, to tell me that of course he loved me. That all this was just a big mistake.

Instead, he hung his head and gave it a shake. "I just can't," he whispered. "Please, I--"

I jerked away from him, flung open the other door and rushed off into the night.


	14. Didn’t Know What A Good Thing You Had When You Had It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until we get an actual, official, in-game explanation about what really happened to the mother of Bowser's children, us fans are left to speculate...and blithely pull scenarios such as this one out of our butts.

I made good on my promise and started packing immediately. I also made good on the promise to myself not to cry--I was far too angry to so much as tear up. I grabbed a suitcase and started placing my things into it with unnecessary force, muttering to myself all the while.

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid, so blind. Every one of his soft kisses, his gentle touches, had been a lie. I wasn't the girl he wanted, just like I wasn't the girl he saw when he held me in his arms. It had never been me.

"No," I snarled, teeth gritted as I tossed my dresses into the suitcase with a bang, "all he sees is that brainless, pink-loving..."

All I turned out to be was a little doll he could hug in her place. I had succeeded in convincing him that he would never have her--or at least not until he came up with the right scheme--so in the meantime, I got to fill the void in his life, to be hugged and kissed and petted, until the real thing came along. Then I would be thrown away. Forgotten.

I wasn't going to play that game. I refused to be second in his heart. I refused to be anything less than first--and only. If he still longed for _her_ , then...

Well. There was no point in me wasting my time a second more.

My packing was almost finished when the wall sconces rattled a little. I set my jaw and placed the handful of gifts Junior and the koopalings had given me into the suitcase as the rattling continued, followed by heavy footsteps. I closed the suitcase with a bang just as a tapping sound came on my door.

It was such a tiny sound, he must have used the tip of a single claw to make it. I scowled. "I don't want to see you," I snapped.

Silence followed, during which I took one last look around the room. I hadn't missed anything, so, with a heavy heart, I prepared for the journey home. I tugged on a cloak the seamstress made for me and fastened it with numb fingers. The footsteps slowly retreated and silence mounted again.

I would need food and supplies, but I only planned to grab a little before I fled. I couldn't bear to stay here a moment more. I could buy more things later.

As I turned to grab my suitcase, something on the floor caught my eye. A folded note sticking partway under the door. I bent to retrieve it, unfolding it slowly. The message within was long and sloppy, as if it had been written in extreme haste. I almost didn't read it, thinking it cowardly of him to put his words on paper instead of saying them to my face, but the first line grabbed my attention.

'My sweet little Rose,' it began, 'I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you. I'm not all that good with words but I'm going to try anyway, because you deserve to understand why I can't say what you want me to say. It's a long, painful story, but I'll try to sum it up. I only said those words to one person my entire life. I said them because that was how I felt, and I thought she felt the same way about me.

'I was wrong. I was crowned king and we married, enjoying life as King and Queen. Then the koopalings came, one after another after another after...

'Wait, how many are there again? Oh yeah. Seven. Shoot, did I actually write that?

'Anyway, with all those kids and all the fun we had making them (this line was scratched out and replaced with 'all the fun we had being a family') I thought my life was just about perfect. But then I started to suspect that my queen didn't care about me like she claimed to. She started taking trips without telling me and I soon heard about things she was doing in my name without my permission. She ignored me and our kids and took money and other things, all while using my name and influence to gain friends and lackeys in other kingdoms.

'I got angry and demanded why she married me if all she wanted was to start some other career--she laughed in my face and said she needed a leg-up to do it. That was all I was to her--a means to get her somewhere she wanted to go. Nothing more.'

As I read, my heart grew tighter and tighter in my chest, my breath held. I was starting to think I might have made a big mistake.

'We fought about it for a long time. The really sad thing was I still (a word here was scribbled out so hard the paper had torn) cared about her, and I didn't want her to leave me. Or our kids, who were all too small to understand what was going on. Ludwig was a few years old by now and is the only one who remembers her. To this day he refuses to talk about her.

'We all meant nothing to her. She was already involved with someone from another kingdom, and one day she up and took all the wealth she made as my queen and left. She later sent me a formal letter of divorce, which I signed. I never saw or heard from her again.'

There was more, but I understood now. I understood why he said 'I can't' and not 'I won't.' Tears filled my eyes as I read on, but as heartbreaking as I found the story so far, the next part was like a slap in the face.

'Months went by and it was like we had never been married at all. Aside from the koopalings, she had left me with nothing. No achievement that allowed me to say, 'at least this made it worth it'. I know I don't look like a guy whose heart can break, but it did. She had broken it to tiny pieces, then stomped on them for good measure.

'I spent most of my time trying to figure out how to recover from such a pathetic marriage and prove to my underlings I was still the baddest thing around. Then one day a basket was left outside the castle. Inside it was an egg, and a note that read, 'This is yours, so I sure as hell don't want it'. Junior, of course.'

Tears spilled freely down my face now; who was this bitch, anyway? How could she throw away that sweet, lovable little kid? She better hope _I_ never got my hands on her, or else...

'I was desperate for anything to take my mind off it all, and kidnapping a helpless princess seemed like a good idea at the time. Mario and his brother rescued her easily--I was new at kidnapping and hadn't come up with more elaborate schemes yet--but it didn't matter. Battling them gave me something to do, a goal to accomplish, so I kidnapped her again and again.

'I don't remember exactly when I started seeing Peach (this was scratched out and replaced with 'her') as more than a screaming captive, but...I realize now just how dumb that was. You're absolutely right--I _am_ the biggest dolt in all the world. I went from a woman who never loved me to begin with to a woman who never will, and I almost didn't see a wonderful, beautiful woman who was right under my nose.

'But I do see you now, and I would be more than just a dolt if I let you get away. If you really want me, then I'm yours. But I hope you understand why I can't say what you want me to say. I know it's pathetic, but I'm too scared to say it. After what happened the last time I said it...

'Please don't think that I don't say it because I don't feel it, because I do. And I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you. So please don't run away from me. I don't think I could stand it if this turns out like...that time.

... ... ...

'Well, maybe it won't hurt if I write it. Writing is different than saying it out loud, right? Okay. Here goes.

'I love you, my sweet little Rose. Now please stay. Marry me.'

The letter slipped from my trembling fingers. I didn't bother to wipe my teary eyes, or check if my hair was straight. I yanked the door open and raced down the hall, calling his name.

It was a huge castle and I didn't know where to begin looking. I asked a guard, but he didn't know, so I ran on, nearly running over Iggy as I turned a corner. "Have you seen your father?" I asked breathlessly.

"I think he's with Junior," he responded, looking puzzled by my tears.

He continued to scratch his head as I raced by, heading for Junior's room. When I got there Junior was kicking around his favorite ball, all smiles. Bowser sat near the toy box, absently poking a rocking horse and looking as droopy as can be.

He stood, looking surprised and hopeful, as I came rushing into the room. He was barely on his feet before I threw myself into his arms, where I clung to him and sobbed. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

I was sorry I ever doubted him. I was sorry his heart had been so mistreated. I was sorry for it all. I wanted--needed--to make everything right.

"I'll love you forever," I whispered as I pressed my face to his chest. "And I'll never, ever leave you. I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Bowser grabbed my waist and lifted me so we were eye-level. I smiled through my tears; his own eyes glistened with joy and delight. His face was aglow as he spoke, breathless. "You mean you'll stay and marry me?"

I nodded as I put my arms around his neck. "Yes. I'll marry you. Make me your wife and queen."

He let of a sigh of happiness and hugged me tight, and Junior hopped up from his toys with a happy squeak. "You're going to be my new mom?" he asked excitedly. "Really? Awesome! I'm going to go tell everybody!"

He ran, giggling, out of the room. Bowser and I didn't follow right away. Instead, we stayed in each other's arms and enjoyed our first kiss as husband and wife-to-be.


	15. When I Want Your Opinion, I’ll Beat It Outta Ya

By the end of the week, all of Darkland was buzzing with the news of our engagement. Though I told them to treat me just the same, when word of how I was not only a princess but would soon be their queen got around, the denizens of the castle started reacting differently when I walked by. The guards bowed their heads, the maids curtsied, and I seemed to be eyed in general with a sense of awe.

I quickly came to understand the reason behind such adoring glances; they had all watched their king endure his loneliness for years, and that I was the reason his loneliness had ended and he was now happier than most had ever seen him...it inspired quite a feeling of gratitude from many.

The koopalings saw me with completely new eyes. Instead of teasing me and dragging me off to games I was much safer not playing, they actually made attempts at being polite, even going so far as opening doors or pulling out chairs for me. Wendy insisted on taking me shopping several times, and Roy wanted me to read a song he was writing.

I was touched they were accepting me so easily. Junior was particularly thrilled and started calling me 'Mama Rosie'. He took great pride (and full credit) in the fact that pairing me off with his kingly father had been his idea. "And you were absolutely right," I said one day, pulling him into my lap and cuddling him. "You figured out before anyone else that the two of us are perfect for each other."

Everyone seemed to agree, and the kingdom was all aflutter as the wedding preparations began. It was going to be an enormous outdoor affair, with Bowser and I saying our 'I dos' on a decorated platform surrounded by enough seats to hold every last one of his underlings, minions, and devoted followers.

Oh, there would also be a special place for my family, whom I had only just sent a letter to announcing my engagement. I was a bundle of nerves over how they were going to react to the news that I, their daughter who never quite seemed to fit, was getting married. My mother would probably cry buckets, as would my sisters. My main worry was what they would think when they met my future husband and his eight children.

I knew my parents would want me to be happy, and I knew they would see how good Bowser was to me, how he treated me like a precious treasure. I doubted they would object to our union, but...the thought of my perfectly prim and proper family dining with the koopalings made me both smile and cringe. It was going to be an interesting experience, to be sure.

While I waited for a return response, I helped plan the wedding. There wasn't much I wanted to change, but I still wanted a few of my own touches. Bowser had already picked out a wonderful array of roses to be draped over the platform like streamers, along with ribbons and urns full of more roses. He chose red and lavender--naturally. But I also requested that there be some white in the mix. Why, when I was so unfond of the color? Because it is the symbol of purity, and our wedding day was the start of something new and unspoiled, something that had so much potential for beauty.

Our wedding cakes were green--mint frosting, of course--and dotted with cherries. The cake itself was chocolate and fudge ripple. The head cook actually looked cheerful as she oversaw their baking.

The other thing I wanted a say-so in was my wedding gown. Bowser had something to say, too; he wanted us to match, and he knew my fondness for red, a color he had a problem wearing. I agreed with a smile to make our primary color black.

That decided, he was fitted with a glossy black tux, not objecting to a red cummerbund and handkerchief. I could already picture how gorgeous he was going to look and couldn't wait to see him in it. As for myself, my gown was made from black satin, with red lace as accents. It had a similar cut and fit to the gown I wore to the ball, only the bodice was a little less daring, and the skirt bore a small train. The front of the skirt was decorated with white ribbon, and there was a small white rosette sewn at the v of my neckline.

I was to wear a pair of small, fingerless gloves made from black lace, and instead of a veil I was going to pin a small cluster of white and red roses at my right temple. My bouquet, since there were already so many roses, was a colorful assortment of exotic local flowers, which I felt was appropriate to carry as I wed the King of Darkland.

While the wedding took shape rapidly, Bowser doted on me more than ever. He kept slipping me small gifts and sweets while gazing at me with adoring eyes. My own eyes glowed with love as I prepared several of my own gifts, most of them bedtime attire I thought his Highness would appreciate. Even though I had been given a very generous allowance (Bowser hesitated to give me direct access to the treasury, or anyone else aside from himself, after the gambling incident) I continued to design my clothes with the seamstress. She really enjoyed it and I knew she would be hurt if I suddenly started buying my dresses, plus this way I got exactly what I wanted.

I also had a new dress made for everyday use. Though I really enjoyed the first one I helped make, I felt I needed something more mature--and more sassy--for my new life as queen. The dress I ended up designing was dark red--naturally--with long, slightly puffy sleeves that drooped down from my shoulders. The bodice was covered in black lace, and the neckline was heart-shaped and only a little low-cut--I had to set an example for Wendy, after all.

Two thin black strips of ribbon that accented my pale skin helped hold the dress in place, plus I liked the affect they made. The skirt was loose and flowing, with a drawn, ruffled hem. Said hem was lined with more black ribbon, and a sash of black silk went around my waist. A silk choker adorned with a red jewel completed the look.

I felt quite pleased with myself, and how I looked in it the morning I first tried it on, and I rushed out of my room to find my future husband so I could show it off for him before giving him his morning kiss.

Only instead of my fiancé, I bumped into a frazzled-looking paratroopa. "Your family is here," he informed me, sounding out of breath.

I stopped and stared, knowing I must have misheard. "I'm sorry--my what is here?"

"Your family," he repeated, his wings making gentle gusts as he flapped to keep himself eye-level with me. "They showed up a few minutes ago and are demanding to see you. They're in the main hall."

I felt a flutter of nerves as he hurriedly flew back to his duties, leaving me alone. I had been expecting a response from my parents in the form of a letter, not in the form of my parents themselves. Stay calm, I told myself as I started for the main hall. They must have been too excited to bother writing and had come to congratulate me in person and to attend the wedding.

When I reached the main hall, they were all there. Mother, Father, my future-king and future-general big brothers, and Clarabelle, my slightly older sister. Lulubelle wasn't with them, no doubt having obligations to fulfill as crown princess and future queen.

As soon as she saw me, my mother ran to me and pulled me into her arms, just like when I was a child. It was a little embarrassing. "My dear baby girl," she blubbered, on the verge of tears. "You don't have to do this. I'm sure we can reach a pleasant diplomatic relationship without you having to marry and stay here forever."

Frowning, I squirmed out of her arms. Clarabelle was eyeing me curiously. "Is that the latest fashion in this part of the world?"

"I--no. Mother, I'm not marrying Bowser just to nudge forward an alliance between our kingdoms, I'm marrying him because we love each other. It's perfectly acceptable for a princess not betrothed to any prince or person to marry for love, isn't it?"

My mother looked taken aback, as did my father. My brothers stood by quietly. Clarabelle was looking around and soon wandered away from us as she explored. "Of course you can marry for love," said my mother with a frown. "Only, we've read about this King Bowser and...he doesn't sound very, well, lovable."

"He is to me," I said firmly. "I don't expect you to understand, but I do hope that you will at least see that being here has made me happier than I've ever been. Even if you don't approve of the marriage, please don't make me leave here. It would shatter my heart so I don't think I would recover from it."

"We wouldn't," said my father, his expression softening. "We want you to be happy, but we also want you to be safe."

"I am safe," I said, smiling now. "Every last guard here would fly to my protection if I were in danger."

Although I was pretty sure my parents were more worried about threats from inside the kingdom than outside. I was confident they would soon see I was loved and wonderfully cared for.

"Come along," I said, turning and starting out of the hall. "We weren't expecting you right now, but I'll have rooms prepared for you at once."

I summoned a shy guy maid (I thought it was odd how they were called 'guys' even if they were a girl) and informed her of my family's arrival. I was getting pretty good at reading around those masks and could tell she hesitated about something.

"I don't think we have that many guest rooms," she whispered. "We usually don't keep, well, guests."

"Just do whatever you can," I whispered back. "I'll try to keep them busy until bedtime."

She scurried off, and I showed them around the place I now called home. My brothers didn't seem to mind the dark decor, but I could tell my mother was already going into pastel withdrawal. And I could tell by the glances she sent my way that she didn't approve of my attire, devoid of a modest collar and blinding white.

I wasn't sure what Clarabelle thought; she had wandered off again. I hoped she didn't run into anything that might traumatize her prim little self as I escorted the rest of my family down one of the long, winding hallways. Everything seemed extra quiet today--at least until the torches hanging on the walls started trembling, signaling the approach of my husband-to-be.

I hurried to greet him--and to warn him--while my mother drew back, hand pressed to her heart. I couldn't really blame her; his koopa kingship is a little startling at first glance. At least he is when you're not hopping mad over being kidnapped, I thought wryly.

Speaking of dark moods, my fiancé looked a little unhappy as he stomped around the corner, but this look melted and was replaced with one of relief and happiness when he saw me. "There you are," he exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Say, is that a new dress? You look gorgeous. Commere!"

As he spoke, he grabbed me by my tiny waist and lifted me effortlessly, bringing me to a height where he could give me my morning kiss. It was a good thing he held me as he did, too. When he kissed me with such fervor I felt like my legs turned to liquid.

I flushed when we parted and said, very softly, "We have guests."

Bowser blinked at me, then the group behind me, looking a little confused--and then it hit him. He actually blushed with embarrassment--even one as shameless as he turned red at the idea that he had just planted one on his future wife in front of her parents--and set me to my feet. He kept a hand on my waist, and a good thing, too. My legs still didn't feel quite solid yet.

Bowser cleared his throat and said, "Welcome to my castle. I don't get many guests, but enjoy everything my kingdom has to offer while you're here...just, uh, don't wander around without a guide. Just in case."

He winked, then took over the tour, his hand still around my waist. I knew he wasn't used to greeting people cordially and had to smile at his efforts.

Unfortunately, he also wasn't used to my prim, proper, and perfect family and wanted to start the tour off with the dungeons and weapons rooms. My brothers looked like they liked that idea, but I hastily suggested we take a quick stroll through the courtyard instead, since it was almost time for breakfast.

Bowser agreed, and I made sure we kept to the paths that didn't cross in front of chain chomps or piranha plants. Then we headed to the dining hall to eat. When we got there, the enormous table was already laden with food, which smelled delicious. The seats were empty as my parents and brothers went to sit down, though I heard a commotion out in the hall.

It was the koopalings--naturally--only they came bursting into the dining hall with Clarabelle in tow. I wasn't sure what game they had been playing, but they were all dusty and disheveled. They were also laughing and pushing each other around, including Clarabelle, who laughed along with them.

My mother looked less thrilled. Hand to her throat, she eyed the group with distaste and said, "Who are these unpleasant little creatures?"

The seven of them paid no attention to her, but Bowser jerked his gaze to her with an angry snort. "They happen to be my children," he said dangerously.

"They're wonderful children," I added, instantly defensive. "Well, they are when they're neat and presentable."

Ludwig caught the hint and glared at me defiantly; I stared him down until he, with a sheepish grin, scurried off to clean up. The rest followed, with Wendy latching on to Clarabelle and dragging her with. A moment later Junior, looking clean and happy, came racing into the room.

"Morning, Mama Rosie," he greeted as he ran to hug me. "I got these for..."

Noticing we had guests, he trailed off. "These are my parents and two brothers," I explained. "They came for the wedding."

Junior looked a touch shy. He glanced down at his hand, which was clutching a bouquet of flowers, before stepping over to my mother. "For you," he said, thrusting out the flowers.

They were obviously meant for me, because Junior knew I would love their dark purple, curling blossoms. My mother looked less enthused as she took them as graciously as she could. "Thank you. They're, um..."

She took a sniff, and her expression brightened. "They smell lovely," she said, with approval.

Junior beamed, and I almost sighed with relief. While he trotted down the table, I took a seat in my usual chair; at the opposite end of the table from my future husband. Even though we weren't married yet, this seemed the proper place for me to take when I ate at the dining table, though I still snacked in the kitchen.

While Junior happily took his own seat, Bowser was looking at me from across the table, leaning his head on his fist. His eyes were slightly narrowed. "I don't like you all the way over there," he informed me.

I was a little taken aback; he never mentioned it before. "I always sit here. Well, ever since we've been engaged. Isn't this the proper spot for the future queen?"

"Proper, shmoper. Get up here with me where you belong."

I flushed a little to be having this exchange in front of my proper-loving parents, but at the same time I was secretly pleased that his love for me took precedence over keeping up appearances. I trotted down the table and took the seat usually reserved for Ludwig; Bowser took my hand and kissed it softly, clinging to it afterward. I flushed again, but this time with pride. I was glad he was so comfortable with showing me affection at pretty much any time or place.

Across from me, Junior was already digging in, though I tried subtly to keep his normal table habits to a minimum via passing him the things I know he liked best--to keep him from crawling across the table to get them himself. The koopalings returned, looking fresh and clean, but as naughty as ever. I opened my mouth to say something, but Bowser beat me to it.

"We have guests," he said sharply, "so be on your best behavior."

Lemmy bugged his eyes out at him. "Does this mean Roy can't teach me how to shoot peas out of my nose?" he asked innocently.

I bit back a laugh, while my mother looked horrified. "Later, sweetie," I said, since there weren't any peas on the table at the moment.

They sat with their usual grace; chairs scraping the floor and banging into each other as they fought over the dishes. Wendy was the most reserved, since she was busy trying to impress Clarabelle with her endless knowledge of fashion and makeup.

Clarabelle looked a little nervous, but at the same time she looked ready to laugh as the food threatened to fly, as it always did. I had always suspected that, underneath all the layers of perfection and white lace, Clarabelle was the most likely of my family to let loose once in awhile. She at least had the best sense of humor.

Fortunately, most of the food stayed on their plates, though they still remained oblivious to the eating utensils. While I took a sip of fruit juice--a refreshing mixture known as a tasty tonic--I felt a sharp poke to my ribs. I looked and saw Ludwig glaring up me.

"You're in my seat," he informed me, though I could tell he was only pretending to be grouchy. Mostly.

"Your father insisted," I said simply.

"How come?" he wanted to know. "I'm the oldest."

"Because she's my future wife and you're not the future ruler of this kingdom," Bowser informed him, "so that means you get to sit wherever you want. Except where I tell you not to, that is."

He looked at Bowser, who glared back, daring his son to contradict him. Ludwig flashed a crooked grin and took my hand like he was about to kiss it--but gave me a raspberry instead. He ran, giggling, to sit with Morton, while Bowser rolled his eyes. "My oldest," he repeated with a sigh. "You'd never know it, would you."

My mother suddenly spoke up with interest. "If the oldest isn't in line for the throne, then who is?" she wondered.

"That's me," exclaimed Junior, with great pride. "You know, once I'm all growned up and stuff."

I laughed and took another sip of my tasty tonic, while my father looked thoughtful. "It's highly unusual," he commented, "for the eighth child in a royal family to be considered the crown prince."

It certainly was. But I understood why now, and knew the arrangement would never change.

"I'm it," said Junior, beaming. "Even if Mama Rosie makes me a big brother, I'll still be top koopa around here."

I nearly snorted tonic up my nose. My parents exchanged embarrassed glances. "Junior, please," I muttered, sitting lower in my seat. "We're not even married yet."

"He's right, though," said Bowser in a firm voice. "Nobody who doesn't go by the name of Bowser takes the throne around here. You'll make sure to hand it over only to Bowser III, right, Junior?"

"You got it, Dad," said Junior cheerily.

He went back to eating. My mother was searching for a napkin, until it dawned on her that there weren't any. Sitting back with a frown, she said, "With so many children, you must have been married before."

I caught my breath and looked at Bowser, whose expression had turned dark. "Their mother is gone and won't ever be back," he said in a low tone. "That's all I have to say on that issue. Ever."

Sensing she was treading on dangerous ground, my mother quieted. I reached over and rested my hand on Bowser's; he absently turned it over and gave my fingers a squeeze.

Chatter kept to safe topics after that. All in all, breakfast didn't go too badly, and afterward my brothers went off to explore the castle with Roy and Morton, while I personally escorted my parents around the areas I didn't think they would find too shocking.

Come nightfall, their rooms were ready...though probably not what they were expecting. My brothers were taken to a set of bunks normally used by the guards, while a large bed had been added to the trophy room for my parents. Clarabelle, despite being older than her, had taken quite a liking to Wendy and said she was fine sharing her room.

I happily went to my own bedchamber, though I didn't go to bed once I changed into my nightgown. Slipping my silky robe on, I padded barefoot to my future husband's room and knocked softly on the door.

"You don't have to knock, my dear," came Bowser's rumbling voice from inside.

"It's only polite," I said crisply, pushing the door open and closing it behind me. "How did you know it was me?"

Sitting up in bed, Bowser smirked at me. "No one else around here knocks that delicately," he informed me.

"Right. Silly question."

I stepped over to the piano, where I sat down and played a few bars. Bowser folded him arms beneath his head and lay back, a relaxed look on his face. "Your boring music is beginning to grow on me," he commented.

I snorted and banged out a few thunderous notes, then closed the lid. Bowser chuckled and beckoned to me. "Commere."

I looked at him, lying there so calm and comfortable, and felt quite tempted to move closer and be taken into the warm circle of his arms. I shook my head and stood. "I better not. Goodnight, my love."

He looked disappointed. "Why not?" he asked as I started for the door.

"We're not quite married yet," I reminded him, flushing as I remembered how that hadn't really bothered me a short time ago.

Bowser seemed to be remembering this, too, his eyes half-closed and dreamy. But he didn't try to coax me to stay, and neither of us ever spoke of that night again. When I reached the door he told me, very softly, "Say that again."

I paused. "Goodnight?" I guessed.

No. Not that, silly girl. I smiled. "My love," I repeated, soft and loving.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, my sweet little Rose," he called as I left. "Sleep well. I'll be dreaming about you."

When I fell asleep later, I dreamed of him too, and the day I couldn't wait to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much emphasis on clothes? Meh. I'm a girl. It's what I do.


	16. Two Hearts, One Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding. Plus the wedding night. In other words; more raciness ahead.

With my family here now, there was little reason to prolong the wedding date, so as soon as the preparations were complete, the ceremony was held the following morning. My family was given seats in the front row, right in front of the raised platform, which was strewn with rose petals. Wendy happily tossed more petals up and down the aisles, and by the time everyone sat down, the aroma in the air was heady and sweet.

My family had the front seats a little to one side, while the koopalings and Junior sat in the front seats to the other side. Junior had a special job: holding the pillow that carried our wedding tokens. Only as I made my way up to the platform, with Clarabelle helping my train along, I saw only the token I made for Bowser.

It was a jeweled band, since he couldn't comfortably wear a ring. It would have to replace one of his black bands, but I didn't think he would mind. It was made from black gold and dotted with white gems, with smaller red gems in between them. I didn't see a token meant for me.

When I reached the platform, I had to hitch up my skirt a little with one hand while clutching my bouquet in the other to safely mount the steps. Clarabelle scurried to her seat, and I faced the koopa who was about to become my husband.

He looked beyond gorgeous. His glossy black clothes fit him perfectly, and his eyes and face shone with love as he took my hand. I thought I felt a slight tremor run through him as we stood before the old koopa, Kamek, who was performing the ceremony.

In place of the usual vows, we recited our own, which we had written separately. I didn't know what Bowser planned to say any more than he knew what I had written, but what puzzled me was that he insisted on altering the ceremony. The groom ordinarily says his 'I dos' first, followed by the bride, but Bowser had been firm that I go first.

I didn't know why he requested this change, but I cleared my throat and began. "All my life I felt out of place, like I had no real purpose. But I realize something now; all my seemingly pointless wanderings had a point after all. Though I didn't know it, the entire time I was actually searching for you."

I smiled then, and Bowser lowered his gaze from mine as he smiled in return. "I know I have a place now," I said softly. "It's right here with you. This is where I belong."

I discreetly looked out from the platform at the sea of faces watching us, smiles bright and eyes shining. A few were dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs. I smiled and looked up at Bowser again. He kept his gaze lowered as Junior ran up long enough for me lift the black band from the pillow, and he waited until I had fastened it to his wrist before he lifted his eyes. "I've been lonely for a long, long time," he began, placing his hand over mine. "I've been hurt, betrayed, I've made a lot of mistakes, I've been laughed at and called a failure..."

Out in the audience, I thought I heard some koopas blow their noses. My own eyes were starting to moisten.

"After all these years, I thought my loneliness would never end. I never thought I would truly feel happy again. Or loved."

He smiled softly and held my hand tighter. "Then I met you. Having you in my life has helped me rethink some things. Sort out my priorities, as they say. I haven't felt all that great with my life or where it was going lately, but..."

He paused to kiss my gloved hand. "Knowing that you love me has made everything a whole lot better. I used to think I could do anything. Now I _know_ I can do anything, because I have someone like you at my side."

I swallowed and blinked back tears, while someone else--I'm pretty sure it was my mother--blew their nose. Bowser cleared his throat.

"Now, I know this is supposed to be the part where I give you a ring," he began, a touch slyly, "but you're marrying into a pretty special family, so we thought we'd do something that showed it."

As he spoke, I heard a patter of footsteps. I looked and saw the koopalings getting up from their seats. They trooped up the steps one by one, with Ludwig in front. Bowser displayed my hand, and Ludwig, looking a touch shy, slid a brightly-colored ring onto my finger.

It was a little oddly shaped, I thought, but I didn't get a close look at it before Morton took his place and slid another ring next to the first, the two locking together. Next came Roy with his own ring, followed by Wendy. Then Lemmy, Larry, and Iggy, until I had seven curved rings on my finger.

They were each extremely slender, so grouped together like that they were about the size of a regular ring. And together, their unusual curve formed a normal ring shape, their colors swirling like a spiral. Seven koopas, seven colors. A beautiful rainbow ring.

Then came Junior, and Bowser, still holding my hand, nudged me to bend over a little so Junior could reach me. He stretched up and placed one final treasure on my finger: a glistening white gemstone that settled neatly onto the intricate band. He then took a step back and stood with his siblings, who were lined up in front of us.

In unison they gave small bows amidst shouts of 'welcome to the family!' and 'we're glad you're our new mom!'

"I love you, Mama!" said Junior as he bounced up and down.

My eyes flooded and I all but burst into tears. I couldn't help it. Amidst my tears I heard the words 'you may now kiss the bride', and then Bowser was cupping my face and kissing me tenderly. I absently dropped my bouquet and wrapped my arms around him, and I didn't let go until I felt good and ready to. Around us, there was a thunderous sound of applause and cheers.

"Keep him happy!" I heard someone shout.

"Yeah! He's less rough on us when he's in a good mood!"

I let out a laugh and tightened my arms around my new husband's neck. "I love you, King B," I said near his ear.

He stroked my hair for a moment, and then we parted and started down the steps, the first steps we took as husband and wife.

"It really is a wonderful opportunity," said my mother later that day. "This kingdom has so many untapped resources, plus they could benefit from us in turn."

"I know," I said with a smile as we sat down to have cake. "Don't worry, I'll do all I can to keep our relations beneficial for all."

My mother looked relieved to hear it. "I hope so, dear. Your new husband has a habit of trying to take over the world."

"I'll make sure he behaves," I promised.

When the time came, I would be happy just being queen of Darkland. I wasn't interested in being queen of the whole world. Or the galaxy. Or the universe.

My husband had some very large goals.

But I was confident now that he had me, he would be in a better mood and less likely to go stomping where he didn't belong. And if he ever did, I would do my best to keep him from getting too carried away. Not that I was interested in taming him, mind you. I could relate to being untamable.

When the wedding party finally ended, my family said their goodbyes, though I invited them to stay. "It's all right," said my mother as we hugged goodbye. "I know how newlyweds need to be alone."

I blushed, but I didn't argue. Across the room, my father was shaking Bowser's hand. "Take good care of my little girl, now," he said, sounding sad and wistful.

I blushed again. "Dad..."

"I will," said Bowser solemnly. "So long as I'm around she'll never come to harm."

I hugged my father, then my brothers, who looked reluctant to go. Morton and Roy looked sorry to see them leave, and Wendy practically bawled when Clarabelle left. She promised to visit again soon.

Out in the kingdom itself, the wedding celebration continued, but I was worn out from the day's events and didn't think I could muster so much as another wave. Bowser came up behind me and massaged my shoulders; I all but melted into his touch. "You should rest," he told me softly. "Go on to your room and lay down for a while. You look exhausted."

"But..."

But tonight was our wedding night. And now that we were married, wasn't my old room unnecessary?

"Don't you want me to, um, sleep in your room now?" I asked shyly.

He kissed the top of my head and let go of my shoulders; I almost wobbled on my feet. "There'll be time for that later. Go on, now. Get some sleep."

I understood now. He was looking forward to our wedding night, too, but tired as I was, I probably wouldn't be up to it. It was still early evening; I could nap for a few hours, then freshen up. Plenty of time later for...other things.

I coaxed him to lean down so I could kiss his cheek, then went to my room and changed into one of my regular nightgowns and climbed into bed. I was asleep in moments, and when I woke up later I felt much better.

Heart thumping a little, I got up and washed in the bathroom, then changed into one of my new robes. Not that it was really a whole robe, mind you. It was made entirely of transparent black lace, the sleeves loose and flowing and the bodice snug. The only closure was right at my breasts, leaving the rest hanging open, exposing my torso and lean legs. The bottom part was, well...nothing but a snug slip of red lace.

As I surveyed myself in the mirror, my cheeks were flushed, and my hair looked soft and full. No curls for me, thank you. Not after the fiasco that was the last time I tried them.

Maybe someday I would tell my new husband about what I tried to do that night, just for a laugh...when I could honestly laugh at the memory. Then my darling King B would take me in his arms and make it all better.

Feeling giddy, I giggled as I added just a touch of perfume to my hair. I didn't put any on the rest of me; my skin still smelled faintly of roses. Taking one last look at myself, I left my room and headed to my husband's room--the room that would now be my own.

He told me not to bother knocking, but I did anyway, just to be playful. When no one answered, I knocked again, louder. When I still got no response, I nudged the door open and peeked inside. My husband was no where to be seen.

I was a little disappointed, but then I had an idea. I would lounge on the luxurious velvet of the bed, sultry and seductive, as I waited for the one I loved to appear. The velvet whispered with sound as I tried out different positions, trying to decide which would be the most alluring for him to see when he walked in.

I tried lying on one side, head propped on my palm, then rolled over and lay on my stomach. With my hands folded beneath my head, I would smile coyly. But that would ruin the sight of my exposed legs, so I rolled back onto my side. I tried propping myself up on my arms, but that got uncomfortable after a while.

What was keeping him, anyway? I must have gone through dozens of positions while I lay there, waiting. I rested my head on my arm and let out a yawn. I would close my eyes for just a moment, and then...

A clunking sound suddenly made me bolt up in surprise, heart pounding. Bowser was standing by the door, a look of surprise on his face. My own face started to heat; all that worry over looking sultry, and I had fallen asleep. I started to pull my legs up, but something flashed in my new husband's eyes and made me pause.

I stayed where I was, leaning back on one elbow with my other arm draped across my middle. My legs curved in front of me, and my hair lay in front of my shoulder. Bowser stared at me in silence for a long moment, then slowly, deliberately turned, and locked both doors.

When he turned around again, he rubbed his hands together and grinned, a bit wickedly. "Is all that for me?" he asked slyly.

I laughed nervously. "I suppose so."

He let out a low growl and vaulted onto the bed. I gave a yelp of surprise, both from the speed of his movement and how high I bounced off the bed after he landed on it. I cautiously scooted away as he crawled over to me.

I knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt me, but it was the unintentional things that might happen that had me worried. I felt I should remind the king who had had so much fun making his eight kids that I was new to all this.

"Ummm...do you think, just this once, you could take off your shell?" I asked timidly.

Bowser stopped crawling and sat up with a look of surprise. "How come?" he wanted to know.

"Because..." I wet my lips. "Because you're awfully heavy with it, and I'm hoping you're a little lighter without it. Maybe."

He studied me for a long moment, and I fidgeted nervously with the lace edge of my robe. Then, chuckling softly, he cupped my chin in his hand and tilted my face up. "Don't be scared, my sweet little Rose," he purred. "I promise I'll be as gentle as I know how."

I took that as a polite no, but then he slid off the bed. "Just this once, now," he said, sounding embarrassed.

He wiggled out of his shell, which I was last acquainted with when Junior pitched it at me, and put it aside. I sat up straighter and hoped I wasn't staring. Too much.

He was a bit more slender under his shell, which I suppose was what he was embarrassed about, but his body was still toned and defined. His torso rippled with muscle as he...

I let out a squawk and nearly fell backward off the bed. Bowser, drawers in hand, looked at me curiously. "What?"

I was torn between staring harder and hiding my face, but I wasn't sure if he would be insulted if I did either, so I tried to casually look down at the bedding. "Your, um, physique is impressive," I managed to say.

"You think so?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him flex a muscle. I smiled in spite of myself. "Don't be embarrassed. I think you're gorgeous from head to toe, with or without the shell. But thank you for humoring me."

"Hey, anything for my sweet princess," he said, hopping back onto the bed.

I let out a small gasp as he crawled over me, putting a hand to my shoulder and pressing me to the mattress as he dipped his head to kiss me. His mouth was hot and moist, his breath smoky. A shiver ran through me as his tongue slipped past my lips. He moaned, the vibration of it reverberating through me. I felt lightheaded and gripped his arms for support.

His mouth continued to move over mine, forceful yet not demanding. He was excited, but he was patient, and as his lips caressed mine his hands drifted up and down my bare torso, teasing and tickling my bare skin. I shivered again and shifted one leg as I squirmed; that same heat I felt that other night was pooling inside me again.

As I moved my leg, it brushed against his. Bowser let out another low moan, deeper this time, and then it was his turn to shiver in delight. I shifted my leg again, drawing out another moan from him--and then it hit me that my foot was rubbing between his legs.

My face burned with embarrassment, even though this was the sort of thing we were supposed to be doing. I didn't want to do anything so forward without permission, though. But Bowser didn't seem to mind; he moaned again, his hands sliding down to grip my waist.

Suddenly, he flipped me over. I found myself on my hands and knees, and his clawed fingers ran up my torso to caress my breasts through the lace. I let out a shuddery gasp of pleasure, but at the same time I was a little scared.

"W-what are you doing?" I faltered as he rubbed his cheek against mine.

I felt so horribly small and fragile underneath him like this. His weight above me, though he only rested a little of it on me, felt crushing. His hands on my breasts stilled.

"Sorry," he murmured, pulling away. "I got carried away and started acting on instinct. This way is normal for koopas."

I flushed as I sat up. Well. I flushed more. "Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

Smiling softly, Bowser reached over and caressed my face tenderly. "So...I'm really your first time, huh?"

I flushed harder, but I nodded. "Uh-huh."

His smile grew even softer as he gently gripped me by the waist and lay back against the pillows, bringing me with him. "It's all right," he said, casually unbuttoning my robe and pushing it back from my shoulders. "We've got all night. I'll show you everything. Oh, and you get to be on top."


	17. No Place Else I’d Rather Be

The next morning I awoke slowly to find my body humming pleasantly. I felt warm and relaxed, though I also felt kind of sore. A few spots in particular felt tender--but in a good way.

I yawned and stretched beneath the soft velvet of the covers, then rolled over, my arms seeking the warmth of my husband...only he wasn't there.

I sat up and blinked my sleepy eyes a moment, but the bed was definitely empty. The room was too, and I felt a little cold as I drew the covers around me. A moment later the doors opened and Bowser backed into the room, pulling something along with him.

I folded my arms and frowned. "I was hoping to wake up in my new husband's arms," I said as he pushed a silver cart over to the bed.

Bowser looked at my expression and chuckled. "Don't pout, little Rose," he said as he pulled a silk cover off the cart. "I only left so I could come right back and spoil you rotten."

As he spoke, he rolled the uncovered cart closer to the bed. It was piled with food. Fried eggs, fruit drinks, pastries covered in cream, bowls of diced fruit, slices of toast, pancakes and waffles dripping with syrup. My pouting forgotten, I scooted closer, keeping the covers tightly around me as I reached for the tray. Bowser trapped my hand in his and pressed it back into the warm sheets. "Not this morning," he said slyly. "I'm spoiling you, remember?"

He cupped my chin in one hand and picked up a fork with the other. He stabbed a juicy strawberry smothered in cream and brought it to my lips, which I parted obediently. It felt a little funny--no one had tried feeding me since I was a baby--but at the same time it was kind of...nice.

Bowser seemed determined to make good on his word and spoil me rotten today, and he pampered me all throughout breakfast, feeding me every morsel and holding up drinks for me to sip. He bestowed soft kisses on my cheeks and hair from time to time, and when I felt full and sleepy he moved the cart aside and sat beside me, taking me into his arms and cuddling me close.

I half-expected him to burp me, but...I think he knew that was pushing it a little. Instead, he stroked my hair until I nodded off, and when I woke up again he was curled up beside me. He was asleep, and faint wisps of smoke were curling out of his nostrils. His face looked so calm, his expression absent of any stress or disappointment. I reached over and softly ran my hand over his hair, wondering absently what kind of fool he had married before he met me.

She must have been. He had his faults, to be sure, but underneath the harsh exterior was someone willing to cherish the woman he loved in every way possible. Make her feel like no one else who lived before her could ever have known such love, such devotion. Not to mention the immense skill he had displayed last night...

I shivered a little as I recalled what we had shared, though my memory seemed a little hazy about a few things. More than once he had filled my body with so much pleasure it robbed me of all rational thought. I had no idea how anyone could share a bed with someone like him enough times to make eight children and not become permanently addicted.

 _I_ certainly was. I cuddled against his sleeping form, his breath lingering with mine as I inhaled his deep, musky scent into my lungs. He was so warm, it felt like curling up beside a big, protective oven. He had put his shell back on, but I had come to like the smooth feel of it beneath my hands just as much as the softer touch of his skin.

He was in a deep, peaceful sleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. It was huge--nearly as big as the bedchamber itself--with a shower in one corner and a massive sunken tub in the middle. It was all very rustic and masculine, much like the bedchamber. I made use of the toilet, then washed up at the sink.

Then, somewhere nearby, I heard angry shouts. My clothing from last night wasn't acceptable to run around in, but I hadn't brought anything else. In the end I grabbed a large towel and wrapped myself in it before rushing out to the hall.

I found Ludwig running by, with Wendy at his heels. "What do you two think you're doing?" I hissed.

Wendy pulled to a stop and looked at me with teary, beseeching eyes. "Ludwig stole my bouquet," she wailed, pointing.

I had completely forgotten about my wedding bouquet. Ludwig snickered naughtily as he displayed it; it looked a little crushed. "Ludwig, quit being a brat and give it back," I said firmly.

Ludwig 'hmphed' at me. "Just because you're my new mom doesn't mean you get to boss me around," he muttered.

Huffing, I glanced over my shoulder; Bowser slept on, to my relief. I didn't want him to wind up in a sour mood, like I knew he would if he were suddenly pulled from a sound sleep. I tried a different tactic.

"Fine," I sighed. "You can keep it. But just so you know," I went on, as Wendy looked horrified, "the holder of a wedding bouquet traditionally is the next to marry."

Ludwig dropped it like a hot coal and streaked away. Beaming, Wendy scooped it up and cradled it like a priceless treasure. "Thanks, Mom," she said sweetly as she hurried away.

Relieved, I started back for the bedchamber, then paused. I would have to bring my wardrobe over from my room, to avoid embarrassing situations such as this one. But since I hadn't the foresight last night, I had to wave over a maid and instruct her to bring me my new dress before I could roam the castle on my own.

Now garbed in something more than just a towel, I headed to my old room and took a sad look around. I was fond of Bowser's room, but I was much more fond of the place I helped design myself. I was about to start taking my other dresses out of the closet when I heard the tell-tale rattle that was my husband approaching.

"Now _I'm_ the one pouting," he informed me, thrusting out his bottom lip.

I laughed at the sight and turned back to my closet. "Just moving some of my things to my new room," I said, taking some lingerie I hadn't a chance to wear yet off a hanger.

Bowser eyed the tiny slip of clothing with interest. "I don't mind having a wardrobe brought in for you," he commented, "but you don't have to give your room up completely now that we're married. It's common for a queen to have a room of her own, you know."

I knew this to be true; my mother had her own chamber, a room all white and lace where she slipped away to think and write letters. I hadn't been sure of Darkland tradition in this matter. "I _am_ rather fond of it," I admitted, running my hand over the purple velvet of my bedding.

"And I'm not willing to change the decor of my own room," he said cheekily. "Keep this place the way it is. It'll give you somewhere to go and pass the time when I'm not around."

I thought about spending a night alone it that huge bed of his--ours--and decided it _would_ be rather lonely. And I knew just what I wanted to do to pass the time when he was away. "In that case," I said slowly, "could you do something for me?"

He took my hand and kissed it. "My sweet, you only need to ask. I'll do anything for you."

I had to smile, he sounded so serious. "It's nothing major. I just want a few pieces of sheet music and some pens, for when I get the urge to compose something."

This was my first real request of him. I quickly learned when I asked for a grain of sand, he would give me a mountain. Instead of a handful of sheets, he soon delivered stacks of paper to my room, more than I would probably ever need, being only a casual composer. He also gave me a music stand, a new stationary set to go with the glossy pens, plus a miniature piano which fit among my décor nicely.

I noticed that the grand piano had taken up permanent residence in our room. Many a night I would play a lullaby until my husband drifted to sleep, and many a night more we skipped the lullaby and made love until we were both exhausted.

Life was good, but I had a brand new set of responsibilities, too. The koopalings came to me more and more, quickly adjusting to having me as part of their lives. Not having a mother had clearly been a void for them all, and they each reacted to me in their own way.

Naturally it was Junior who clung to me the most. Shortly after the wedding, he took to creeping into our room and climbing into bed with us, nestling between my slender frame and his father's bulky, oven-like form. Sometimes he was so quiet and careful I wouldn't know he was there until I woke up the next morning.

Aside from my new role as a mother, I had an even bigger responsibility; my coronation was coming up soon. I was about to go from not having any duties worth mentioning to being queen of an entire kingdom. The thought made me a little weak in the knees.

Bowser assured me that my duties would be kept light, but I didn't really want them to be. I didn't want to be queen in name only, a mere figurehead, like Princess Peach. She was the only royal in her kingdom, but it was the high-ranking officials in her castle who made all the decisions while she...

Actually, I'm not really sure what she does. I knew I could do better. I wanted to head out and explore my new kingdom myself, find where things might be lacking, how my future subjects might be in need. I don't like being idle or lazy.

I certainly wasn't idle during the days leading up to my coronation. I spent hours studying the kingdom's history and talked with high-ranking members of the castle. I wanted to know what would be expected of me, how royals here usually behaved. No one seemed to be too worried, and I suspected I was the most well-behaved person to come along in quite a while.

On the day before my coronation, I spent some time outside, getting to know some of the locals who didn't live in the castle. Everyone I met seemed glad to meet me and eager to please. The happy feelings that their king was finally married extended far from the castle, it seemed. That I was willing to marry him seemed to make me well-loved by default.

When the big day finally came, I was a bundle of nerves. Bowser told me to relax, assuring me that everything would be fine as he massaged my shoulders. I was given a special robe to wear for when I received my crown; green velvet with gold trim and a brocade sash.

The room I was taken to was long and wide, and rows and rows of koopas, goombas, and others lined the sides, watching with excitement. They all chattered in hushed tones as I crossed the room to where my kingly husband was standing with Kamek, the latter of the two holding a small gold crown.

All in all the ceremony was actually quite short. Kamek said a few words, and then I knelt as he asked me if I would swear to remain loyal to my new kingdom and serve it to the best of my abilities until death. I promised I would, and then he passed the crown to Bowser, who gently placed it on my head. I stood to applause and cheers.

After that there was a huge feast, and celebration that was just as extravagant as our wedding day. And like our wedding day, I was awfully tired by nightfall and went to take a nap. When I woke up later, Junior was curled up in bed with me, snuggled up on the pillow.

When he saw I was awake he smiled and said, "I'm so glad you're my new mom. I think you're the best thing to happen around here in a long time."

I wasn't sure what the future held for me, but I knew one thing. "This is the best thing to happen to me, too."

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. All in all, I think my romances are more interesting when there's something else going on. Kind of like the romance plot is easier to focus on when there's...something else to focus on? (does that make ANY sense?) If I were to do a sequel (unlikely) it would definitely have more/better plot. At any rate, it was a quick write-up and an even quicker read, and I hope my fellow Bowser fans enjoyed it.


End file.
